Behind This Mask
by TDI-lover89
Summary: After tragedy strikes Nicole Applebee's life, she has to move in with her 'father' and everything goes from bad to worse until he walks in and changes things for her..forever but, will she let him or will she shut him out?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright; I know you all are probably pissed at me. I've already started changing Behind Closed Doors and tweaking TDI-Road Trip and now I'm re-writing Behind This Mask. I'm sorry; I really am it's just the timeline went way to fast in all of these stories and I can do way better. I still hope you guys will comment and tell me how I'm doing. So, enjoy the new version of Behind This Mask.**

La Push; an Indian Reservation in the middle of freaking nowhere, a population of about thirty and nothing but trees and forest as far as they eye can fucking see and, my next stop. I fixed my sunglasses which were covering my blood shot eyes as I took a swig of my black coffee grimacing at the bland taste looking around the crowded Denver, Colorado airport.

Yeah, leaving the big city that I've grown up in my whole life for some reservation; a total 360 for me but, I guess you can't control this thing you call life from happening. I heard the PA system announce my flight as I reluctantly got up from the seat and glanced back at the social worker who had to escort me here as I waved. He wished me well as he waved back at me. That was probably the kindest thing someone has done to me in a while; pretty pathetic huh?

Well, that's what happens when your Mom dies in a car accident by some dumbass you doesn't know not to drink and fucking drive and then you become a bitch to anyone who tries to help because they _know_ what the fuck you're going through but, in reality it's just a bunch of fucking bullshit. Yeah, so pretty much everyone just kind of up and left me so here I am; leaving on a plane going to some Indian reservation to go live with my drunk of a so called 'father'; yup, this is just peachy.

Well; welcome to Nicole Applebee's fucked up world everyone and it's only about to get fucking better from here. Well, might as well tell you the rest of my life story while I'm on this God forsaken plane. My Mother; Amy Applebee died on March 18th, 2011; one day before my birthday. That's where she was going that day; to get my present and on her way back a drunk driver hit her dead on. She died instantly and the mother fucker lived. Because of that I resent my Birthday and school because I was there when I got the news; of course they just came out with it like it was nothing, none of them even blinked. It was as if it was normal.

Now because of this; I'm going to live with my 'father'; Jim Baxster, a drunk and worst father in this world. He used to beat my mother when he came home from the bar and I'd always try to break it up but, what can a little six year old girl do? Not much, I'd always get kicked or hit by him when I tried to do so and that only added more fuel to the fire for my mother, she would always fight harder after he hurt me. So naturally they got a divorce when I was seven and he moved to Washington and my Mom and I stayed in Colorado.

Now, everything's changed and I'm heading back there. Yeah, you think I'm stupid to go back right? Well, I have nobody else and the foster system is a hard for a teen to get adopted in so what other choice do I have? At least I have practice with hiding bruises and scars from others; and I'm a damn good actress when I need to be.

I took the water bottle that I put in my carry on bag and took a drink out of it but, of course the apple doesn't fall far from the tree since it was Vodka in the bottle and not water. You see; I've learned that when you get drunk or buzzed or whatever; the pain just numbs away for a few hours and that's exactly what I need right now; numbing.

I stashed it back into the bag as the Pilot announced we were getting ready to land in Forks, Washington. Forks wasn't that far from La Push; about ten minutes. I sighed as I buckled my safety belt as we started to land which was really bumpy and made me grab the arm rests as the bumps stopped enough for me to cool down and let my death grip from the arm rests go.

As everyone unloaded the plane, I stayed put not wanting to leave the plane and go out there into reality. I wondered if they'd give me a job as a stewardess but, I shook the stupid thought out of my head as I sighed and got up from my seat and walked down the narrow isle to the opening that lead to the terminal. I had to face reality sometime; I guess I might as well get it over with.

As I made my way into the terminal nobody was really there; all the other passengers left probably with loved ones. I scowled as I scanned the terminal; nobody but the lady behind the counter and a couple of people sleeping on the chairs. I shoved my sunglasses on my face as I headed for baggage claim getting stares as I made my way through. Yeah; look at the big girl why don't you. Yeah, I'm not skinny so what; I'm plus sized. I also have the Native skin; so I'm naturally tan with the Brown hair with red streaks I added myself and Brown eyes. I continued my walk to the baggage claim receiving more stares and some winks as I passed. I smiled and finally got my suitcase as I made my way to the entrance to grab a Taxi since my Jim didn't even bother to fucking show up. I had his address with me and a spare key he sent out a few days before. Thank God there was one parked right outside; I knocked on the trunk and a few seconds later it popped open as I placed my bags in there and shut it making my way into the backseat of the cab.

"Where to young lady?" I looked up at the Taxi driver who was smiling at me.

"145 Wild Berry Street in La Push please." I said reading the piece of paper that was in my hand. The driver nodded and took off as I laid my head back and closed my eyes enjoying the ride feeling really tired and weak from the stress from the last couple weeks.

Of course; stress was going to be the number one thing here that's for sure. Of course I'd try to get away from it as much as I can. Going back to school will help with that stress. Of course when I say going to school I mean skipping classes that I don't give a shit about and just doing whatever. At this point in my life I really don't care what happens to me anymore; if I got hit by a car tomorrow; I'd be fine with it. Fucked up isn't it? Yeah, well that's me and my life; both fucked up beyond repair.

"Miss; we're here." The cab driver said as I popped my head back up and looked over at the house and scowled. I paid the nice man and got my things and just stood there on the sidewalk and looked at the house. It looked like a disguise. A two story white house with red shutters, a garden and hell; even a whit fences around the sides, it made me sick to my stomach as I grabbed my bags and walked up to the front door. No car was in the driveway so he was gone; thank fucking God; I really didn't want to deal with him right now.

I shoved my hand into my Jean pocket and grabbed the key and shoved it into the key hole and turned in until I heard a click; I shoved the key back into my pocket as I pushed open the big Oak door and scrunched my nose. The smell of liquor radiated off the walls, floor; everywhere, it smelled horrible. At least clean up your mess after the hangover, jeez. I made my way in kicking cans and bottles out of the way and closed the door trapping myself in the stink hole. I held my nose as I made my way up the stairs to try and find my room. Of course there were cans and bottles up there too; looks like I'll be on clean up duty around here since he can't seem to do it.

I looked through all the doors trying to see which one was mine. I found mine at the end of the hall and it was sort of away from the other rooms which made me glad for the most part. I looked around the room and slightly smiled. It was clean and smelled wonderful. A twin sized bed which was big enough for my fat ass and a simple desk and some dressers and my own bathroom. Of course; I'd have to re-decorate to my liking but; I'm happy with it. I went over to see if the door had a lock and smiled when I saw it did. I put my luggage on my bed and grabbed my car keys out of my purse and headed to my car. They transported my Red Sunfire over which made me happy since I can come and go as I please. I might as well drive around and see what the hell there is to do in this place; not much I can tell you that now but, what the hell I got nothing better to do.

As I settled myself into my seat missing my baby and started it and smiled. I revved it missing the sound of it as I put it into drive and floored it going down the surprisingly smooth road not really caring about speed limits right now as I enjoyed the sharp turns the road had to offer.

As the trees zoomed past me and I felt the wind blowing my now messed up hair in every direction; I saw the most beautiful site ever. The lake was breath taking; I turned my car into the dirt path parking in the grass just looking at it with a slight grin on my face. I noticed a huge ass cliff off to the right side and I got curious. The view from there would be even more beautiful. I decided to get out and go up and take a look for myself. As I started walking up the hill, I wondered if this place had more of these beautiful views to offer.

As I made my way to the top, I came face to face with the cliff. I smiled as I walked closer and closer to the edge feeling a sort of rush go through me as I looked down at the crashing waves. I felt the breeze pick up and it felt amazing to be up that high and the wind blowing through your hair; it actually felt like you were flying.

I felt a tap on my shoulder which totally scared the shit out of me, which made me jump and of course clumsy me just had to have her foot slip off the edge. I let out a scream and closed my eyes until I felt a soft muscular hand grab mine and pull me back. With my eyes still closed tight I clung onto what I thought was a brick wall that was until I heard a deep laugh. I raised my brows and opened my eyes and let go of the 'brick wall' only to discover it was a very gorgeous boy. I felt a slight blush grace my face as the boy smiled at me.

"Hey, sorry for scaring you, I'm Jacob Black." The boy I mean Jacob said holding his hand out as I slightly smiled back and shook his huge hand.

"It's alright Jacob and thanks for saving me and my name's Nicole Applebee." He grinned at me which made me blush again. Damn, this boy was fine!

"Anytime Nicole so, did you just move to La Push, I don't recognize you." He asked as he sat down on a rock a few feet behind him. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Yeah, actually just got here today, I decided to just drive around and see what there is to do here but, by the looks of it; not much." I said looking out over the cliff again not getting over how beautiful the view was. I heard that same deep laugh as before as I looked over at him. He was tall, had the Native skin color, long black hair and from what I could see; muscles everywhere. It looked like God himself made him.

"That's where you're wrong; La Push might be small but, there's so much to do."

"Oh really; like what?" I asked interested as I turned my full attention to him.

"There's Hiking, biking, camping, mountain climbing, swimming, even cliff diving." He said pointing to the cliff where I almost fell off not even five minutes ago.

"You jump off this fucking thing?" I asked in alarm looking at him like he was a nut. All he did was laugh and nod.

"It's not that bad after you do it a few times, it's actually really fun, if you wanna try it; I'll jump with you if you want." He suggested smiling at me. That damn blush came to my face again as I tried to find my voice.

"umm..yeah; sure." I said stumbling over my words.

"Okay, meet me here this Friday at four." He stood back up and stretched which gave me a damn good look at his stomach as his shirt rose up revealing abs; I think I'm in heaven.

"So Nicole, are you going to La Push high?" He asked turning back around with that damn pearly white smile of his.

"Yup, I start tomorrow; can't wait." I said with sarcasm laced in my voice. He chuckled as I smirked.

"Well, hope to have you in some of my classes; you'll make them a whole hell of a lot better."

"Well aren't you the little charmer."

"Hey, a guy can try can't he?" I smirked at him and shook my head.

"Sure sure." I got up and stood next to him.

"So Jacob; how many times have you jumped off this thing?" I asked gesturing towards the huge ass cliff a few feet from us.

"Around twenty times; it's awesome but, you'll see that on Friday." He said sending me a wink. My cheeks felt hot again.

"Alright; I have to ask this, what the fuck are you doing up here? I didn't think anyone would be out here." I turned to him and crossed my arms waiting for his answer.

"I usually go out in the woods for walks and I like coming up here and I didn't think anyone would be up her either." He said smirking at me. I smirked back.

"Touché"

"You remind me of another Andrea."

"Your girlfriend?" I asked tilting my head to the side earning me a laugh from him, I smirked in victory.

"No, my friend Paul's girl, I don't have one." He said grinning at me. I felt like his smile was going to hypnotize me.

"So I remind you of her how?"

"Well, you're funny as hell; you have awesome hair, and it seems like you can hang with the guys."

"Yeah, I just think girls start way too much shit; I've always hung out with a lot of guys." Jacob frowned for a brief second but, I caught it which made me curious.

Before I could ask him another question; a wolf howl erupted through the quiet forest making me jump slightly not expecting that at all. I looked over at Jacob who had an irritated look on his face but, when he looked back at me he smiled that smile that I was starting to love.

"I'm sorry Nicole but, I have to get going."

"It's cool Jacob; I'll probably see you at school tomorrow." I said smiling at him and he did something I didn't expect any boy to do to me; he hugged me. I was frozen for a moment as I smiled and slid my arms around his waist since I was so damn short.

Yeah, you might think I'm a creeper now but, I felt safe in his arms. It felt natural to be there like I was made to be there. I shook the creepy thought out of my head as I blushed feeling all of his muscles against me. This was the longest hug I've ever gotten not that I didn't mind or anything.

"See you tomorrow Nicole." Jacob said as he let me go and jogged back into the woods. I stood there for God know how long as I grinned like a fool replaying what just happened in my head over and over again. As I came out of my little own world; I noticed it was getting dark out and decided it would be best to start heading back. On the drive back I started thinking about tomorrow; school. Would Jacob say hi to me or would he just ignore me and go talk to someone else that's better; skinner. I placed my hand over my stomach and grimaced at what I was touching; flab, disgusting flab.

No guy would go for someone like me, yeah sure I'm funny as hell and I have awesome hair but, guys don't really want that, do they? Everywhere I look; skinny is what they want not this. I gripped the wheel tighter making my tan skinned knuckles turn pure white as I stepped on the gas harder zooming past the trees faster than ever.

As I got closer to the house I saw no lights were one which made me sort of happy at the moment as I parked in the grass by the road. As I was making my way up to the door another Wolf howl pierced the quiet night sky making me jump and run to the door as I shoved the key in and turned it and pushed my way in slamming the door behind me. No, I'm not a fucking baby I just don't like Wolves or any dog related animal for that matter.

I made my way upstairs feeling tired as hell as I didn't bother picking up any cans or bottles as I just kicked them out of my way and made it to my room as I shut the door and locked it.

I went to my luggage and grabbed my PJ's which were long blue fuzzy pants with polka dots on them and a black tank top with neon colored stars on it. I changed in my bathroom and brushed my teeth and got the knots out of my hair before I settled into the soft bed and laid my head on the fluffy pillow feeling sleep overtake me. I smiled slightly at the memory of Jacob hugging me as sleep took me.

**3:35 A.M.**

_**BAM! **_

I woke with a start as I pushed hair out of my face trying to see what the hell was going on as I heard a slurred laugh and that's when big tough Nicole Applebee got scared.

"Well, looks like the little whore made it here after all." I gulped as Jim made his way in my room. I started to slowly get out of my bed bringing my pillow to my chest. He stepped closer and I tried to step away but, there was nowhere to go.

"Come here you bitch!" I felt hands grab my hair and yank me to the ground as I let one tear escape my eye because I knew what was going to happen next.

**A/N: Okay, so this is chapter one! :) Hope you guys like this better. So, please leave a comment and tell me how I'm doing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know you guys aren't happy with me right now but, mama needs some encouragement here, AKA: comments my darlings. :) Just kidding…(sort of).**

**There is someone I'd like to thank: TeamComrade11, thanks for the alert! :3**

**Now, on to the story! *skips around throwing confetti* Yeah, kind of on a sugar high right now! :3**

**Nicole's POV.**

**6:45 A.M.**

I cringed as I applied more Peroxide onto my bleeding wounds; biting down on my lip as the burning sensation hit me.

I looked up at the mirror that was hung up on the back of my now unlockable door as I grimaced at what stared back at me. I looked like I got fucking jumped; well I sort of did. I had cuts on my face and already visible bruises ranging from my arms to my legs and not to mention the God damn black eye I received as an extra 'gift'.

I didn't know how I was going to make myself the least bit presentable for school but, I was sure as hell going to try. I slowly got up from my bed wincing slightly as I took in a sharp breath and sucked the pain up and painfully walked to my suitcase lifting it up to the bed.

I decided on light blue jeans with a ripped design going down both legs and some holes in random places giving them a unique look to them and a tube top with a black wrinkled design at the top and a blue and black diamond pattern on the bottom with a simple black tie that went around the neck. I slipped on a simple black cover up to cover my arms but not taking away from the overall look of the outfit. I finished the outfit off by slipping my blue converse's on and putting giant earrings with Turquoise stones on them and four small hoop earrings on each ear.

Yeah, I have ten ear piercings; and some more in other places. I frowned at the state of my hair; frizzy and all over the place. I grabbed a rubber band and threw it up in a high pony tail letting my long bangs frame my face. I quickly placed my contacts in and applied my cover up trying to cover up the hideous thing called my face. I looked at my phone and saw it was 7:15. I cursed and quickly checked my face over in the mirror making sure I got every inch of the damage and grabbed my purse and keys from the desk as I quickly made my way down the stairs and out the door, glad that the bastard didn't wake up yet.

When I got into my car, I just sat there for a minute and took in everything. Not even a day of living here and I already get the shit beaten out of me. I laughed drily and started my car revving it a few times before I yanked it into drive and took off down the winding roads again.

The school wasn't far from the cliffs where I was yesterday. At the very thought of the cliffs; the memory of Jacob came to me as I felt a slight blush cross my face. I quickly snapped out of it as I saw the La Push High sign up ahead and suddenly became nervous. Yeah it was all of that is everyone going to like me and hope I didn't get lost shit but, I couldn't help it. I sighed as I parked in the very back not wanting my car to cause attention to me. As I slipped out, the sound of chatter and laughter filled my ears as I made my way to the front of the school. I received some stares from other people who were around their cars and even some waves and bright smiles.

"Hey Nicole!" I looked to my right to see Jacob and his radiant smile as he walked over to me and gave me another hug which I returned; I could get used to this everyday for damn sure.

"Hey Jacob." I said back as he, to my

disappointment; let me go.

"I want you to meet the rest of the gang." He said slinging his arms around my shoulders and leading me to where he was before. My eyes went wide for a second when I saw the rest of the 'gang'. They didn't even look like they were supposed to be in high school! They all were fucking huge!

I gawked at them as they grinned at my expression. None of the guys back in Colorado compared to these fine creatures in front of me.

"Nicole, this is Jared." Jacob gestured to the one who was leaning against the driver's side. He was at least freaking six foot something and had short black hair and a playful grin on his face. Jared smiled at me and gave me a salute.

"Next to him is Embry." I fixed my eyes on Embry who was up there in the six foot range too and had the same short black hair as Jared. He wasn't as filled out as the others were in the muscle department but his adorable smile made up for it. He gave me a smile and hugged me too, his friendliness made me smile.

"Then there's Paul." I looked over and had to crank my neck up a bit because Paul was fucking tall man; taller than Jared and Embry for sure. Had the same hair too, except he kept his a little spiked up. He had a silly grin on his face.

"What's up short stuff?" He asked looking down at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm not fucking short; I'm vertically challenged!" I said to him pouting slightly as I earned a deep laugh from the whole group.

"Whatever you say short stuff." He patted my head as I glared at him as he let out a deep laugh.

"Got yourself a feisty one there Jacob." Jared said as I turned to him and gave him a glare to which he shut up fast to.

"Damn, she reminds me of another Emily." Embry piped up as I turned to Jacob and looked at him confused.

"She's our friend's wife; you'll meet her tomorrow." He smiled at me and slung his arm back over my shoulder.

"You'll meet the other's there too." Embry said.

"There's more of you guys?" I asked letting my mouth hang in amazement. A chorus of laughs rang through the air.

"Yeah, there's more of us; five more to be exact." Jared said.

"Damn." I muttered under my breath.

"Why do you say that?" Jacob asked smirking at me. Fuck; forgot he still had a hold on me.

"Nothing it's just..what the hell are you guys on?" I asked placing on hand on my hip and raising my brow at him as he along with the rest of the giants broke out in a huge fit of laughter. I was completely confused now.

"It's a serious question!" I yelled knitting my brows together and crossing my arms over my chest. Jacob patted my back as he stopped laughing his ass off.

"I know, I know; to answer your question; nothing, it's just in our gene's." I nodded glad somebody answered my question.

"You sure are funny short stuff." Paul said walking up to me as he patted my head again. I felt like a fucking dog.

"I'm sure Andrea would love to meet you; someone equally as crazy as her." I glared up at him; well tried to, I broke out in a small smile at a silly face he made.

"Now who would I like to meet sweetie?" A slightly high pitched voice asked as I saw a purple haired petite girl cling to Paul's side as the giant himself smiled down at her.

"Andrea, sweetie; this is Nicole; she just moved here from..?" Paul asked looking back down at me for an answer.

"Colorado." I replied as Andrea looked over at me with a huge smile before she practically tackled me into a hug. I tried not to cry out in pain because of the bruises and cuts that were all over me as I hugged her back.

"You're so freaking adorable!" Andrea squealed out as she let me go from her killer hug and bounced around like a little kid in a candy shop.

"Finally; another girl to hang around, Kim and I were getting bored." They hyper girl said as she grabbed my hands and continued to jump around. I laughed at her childish antics as I stared to jump around with her.

"I'm glad too; thought I'd have to hang with the giants forever." I said as Andrea and I both giggled as we looked over at the boys who had slight scowls on their faces hearing my comment. I stuck my tongue out at them earning a playful grin from Jacob.

The shrill sound of the bell cut off our happy party as the guys waved at me and gave me hugs. Andrea gave me another killer hug as she and Paul walked off hand in hand. I smiled at the pair as a familiar arms slung around my shoulders once again.

"So, what's your first class?" Jacob asked as we made our way into the school, pushing past crowds of people. I reached into my pocket and handed him my schedule as he took his arm off my shoulder and unfolded the crumpled paper and scanned over it. After a minute he grinned and folded the paper back up and handed it back to me.

"So, by the smile I guess you're happy?" I asked smirking at him.

"Damn straight; we've got every class together except Ceramics and Modern History."

"Well, where to first chief?" I asked crossing my arms with a playful smirk. He grabbed my hand and led me down the hallway weaving in and out of the crowds of teens making out of just talking.

I felt heat on my cheeks again as I looked down at our hands. If he's this friendly every day, hell I wouldn't mind staying in school if I would be treated like this.

"Welcome to English with Mrs. Wells." Jacob said as he held open the door for me. With the manners this boy has I'm surprised he doesn't have a girlfriend.

"Well thank you Mr. Black." I gave him a quick wink before entering the classroom which wasn't quiet big, there was only about ten people in it at the moment which I was glad for; I really don't want anymore comments today.

"You must be Nicole Applebee." I turned towards the desk where a middle aged woman with a smile on her face sat. I walked up to the desk and nodded.

"Good and I see you've already met Jacob there." She gestured to Jacob who was in the back of the class already in his seat as he waved up at us.

"Yes I have ma'am." I said remembering my manners. She smiled at me and gave me a packet with the classroom rules on it and an English book.

"Well, I think you're set my dear, why don't you have a seat with Jacob there in the back; it's the only seat available anyway." I smiled slightly at her and thanked her as I made my way towards the back where Jacob was and sighed when I sat in my desk.

I felt a tap on my shoulder as I looked to my left and saw Jacob's face but this time he didn't have that sexy smile on his face. It was a frown and a look of concern in his deep brown eyes.

"Are you feeling okay Nicole?" He reached his long arm over and placed his huge hand on top of mine.

"Yeah, thanks for asking Jacob; I just didn't have a good night sleep last night that's all." I told him as a small sad smile played on my lips. I just lied straight through my fucking teeth again and this time to a guy who actually is nice to me. Of course, I've been used to lying so, it just comes naturally to me now.

"Alright, just making sure." He said smiling again which made me happier. I took a quick look at his arms and gulped a bit. His biceps were out of this world. I haven't I noticed before? The tight black muscle shirt he was wearing really showed them off and I only wondered what the rest of his body looked like. Of course my creepy daydream just had to be broken by the teacher.

"Alright class, today we're going to learn about…" Mrs. Wells started talking but, I just zoned out. I caught bits and pieces of what she was saying but, my mind was on Jacob mostly and how perfect he seemed to me. He was the ultimate gentleman, which in my experience is very rare in a guy today. It was like he was the total package and best of all; he's free for the taking.

Of course my mind went back to what he would really want in a girl. I'm sure he'd want someone he could at least pick up and well, I'm out of that equation. I'd break the poor guy. A twig would be his ideal girlfriend, as much as that pained me to say. I looked out of the corner of my eye over at Jacob who was listening to Mrs. Wells go on about the story Romeo and Juliet. He was slightly slouching in his seat; his elbows on top of the desk making his arm muscles flex which made me blush. His face looked calm and relaxed as his eyes were looking forward which only made him look even sexy.

The bell interrupted my lustful thoughts as I got up and grabbed the text book but a russet hand beat me to it as I looked up and of course being the gentleman he is; Jacob took my book and slung his arm over my shoulders like it was the most natural thing in the world as he led me to the next class.

Normally I would question such nice behavior from a male but, in this case Jacob is different. I know there's no bet going on between him and the guys; he wouldn't stoop so low to do something like that. He isn't acting it up either, he truly is being nice to me, unlike any of my other exes who wanted to see how long it would take them to bang the fat chick as they oh so gently put it to me. Jacob's not like them, I could tell, he's caring and sweet.

I smiled up at Jacob as I laced my arm through his catching him by surprise as he grinned down at me and tightened his hold on my shoulders as we made our way down the hallway earning looks and comments as we passed. I couldn't care less about what the fuckers were saying. All that mattered right now was Jacob.

"Oh Jakey poo; what's this..thing?" Of course life had to take over now as I looked up. I looked up at Jake and quickly detached my arm from his as I looked back at the girl and him.

Fuck my life….

**A/N: Cliffy! :D Well darlings, hope mama gets some comments on this chapter. Keep your eye open for chapter three because…yup! You've guessed it; bitch fight! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello darlings, well mama is pumped up and ready to write! Thanks for the reviews so far guys; they make me smile! **

**Shout out to…**

**Sharonisawesome: Thanks for the comment hun! **

**RaveRaptar: Don't kill the trees! Lol, thanks for the comment and alert! :) Really glad you like it so far!**

**And**

**Neema: Thank you for the comment too sweetie, and you're so right; OH SNAP! :3**

**Well, onto the story my loves! **

**Nicole's POV.**

I was pissed no, scratch that; mad as hell. Of course he lied to me; that's what most of the men do on this fucking Earth. I was stupid to believe him and to fall for that sexy ass smile of his and that damn gentleman act.

"Should've figured you lied." I spat through my teeth as my voice echoed in the hallway. It was only the liar, the bitch and me in the now empty hallway as I backed away from Jacob.

"No, Nicole; you've got it-."

"Save it Black; you and the bitch have a good fucking life." I spat crossing my arms over my chest. His face fell as I saw his jaw clench in anger; oh, I've only started with him.

"Just let me-."

"No, you listen to me!" I shouted at him as the bitch scoffed at me.

"Shut it bitch; you listen too!" I turned my head towards her. I turned my attention back to Jacob who was starting to shake slightly. I ignored it glaring at him. This is the last time I was going to be screwed over; I don't care if I was being over dramatic about it; I've had it!

" I thought you were different; you were actually nice to me; the fat chick and what do I get for being so God damn stupid; the same fucking thing: some shit head lying to me!" I was beyond pissed as I got up in Jacob's face to prove my point. I saw his frame shake even more but, I ignored it completely.

"Nicole; please stop and let me explain." He was shaking even more when the bitch came over and hugged his side, sliding her hand up his chest. I glared at him more.

"It looks like there's nothing to explain here." I said glancing back at the fake blond who was giving me a dirty look. Jacob grabbed his head with one hand as his body looked like it was almost vibrating; he roughly pushed the bitch away from him as he made his way to me hugging me tightly.

"Please Nicole listen, she's my ex and I don't want anything to do with her. I really do like you; you just have to believe me." The look in his eyes were almost pleading. I clenched my jaw as I pushed him back slightly getting free from his hold.

"I'm not fucking stupid Black; I've heard that whole she's my ex shit before, you're not fooling anyone. Why don't you do me a favor and go to fucking Hell!" I shouted as I slapped him hard. He looked back down at me with a face with a mix of anger and sadness as he turned away from me and ran down the hallway.

"I might not be stupid but you sure are fucking huge." I turned my full attention to the blond bitch in front of me. Oh, this was going to be fun. I still had some anger left inside of me; might as well mess the bitch here up too. I walked up to her and pushed her against the lockers.

"Easier for me to kill your fucking skinny ass." I hissed through my clenched teeth pushing her farther into the metal lockers as she winced a bit. Of course she did the cheapest move in the books; grabbed my pony tail and yanked it hard making me lose my grip on her and take a few steps back. I felt a hard slap come in contact with my left cheek as my head whipped to the right making my neck pop.

"Fat and weak; what a shocker." She giggled as I held my cheek. I smirked at her and put my left hand over my right side and swung it upwards as the back of my hand came in contact with her right cheek. She squealed in pain and held her cheek as she started to sob.

"Who's weak now bitch." I spat at her as I turned around and started walking towards the entrance wanting to get the fuck away from here as soon as possible. I only made it a few steps until I heard her annoying ass voice.

"I can't believe you were stupid enough to think that _my_ Jacob would go for someone like you; a fat whale, I mean come on you don't even have a shape; just all…flab." I turned myself back around and stomped towards her. She had a flash of fear in her eyes as she backed away slowly.

"You wanna see fucking shapes; I'll let you see them!" Yup, I decked her good on her left eye. I let her start crying as I grabbed my English book that had fallen to the floor when Jacob started to shake and turned back around and made my way towards the door again. Great, I'm not even here for two hours and I've already beat somebody up. Naw, I pushed her around a bit; I held out on this one.

The bitch was like a wimpy dog; all bark and no fucking bite. I smirked to myself knowing I still had it in me as I dug my keys out of my jeans pocket and pushed the door open revealing rain and a shit load of it. Great; the weather matches my mood; shitty.

As I got in my car; soaked and pissed, I laid my head back against the head rest and closed my eyes. Well, looks like I'm back to square one; all alone. I felt my cuts burning and realized the make-up was coming off because of the rain. I looked in the review mirror and saw my black eye was some what visible but a lot of it was still covered by the cover up.

Who would want this anyway; a broken doll that can't be fixed; a misfit.

My mind went straight to screaming the thing I needed the most now; numbness. I reached over to my glove compartment and opened it up and grabbed my 'water bottle' out and slammed the door shut as I unscrewed the top and took a huge swig of it feeling the burning sensation travel down my throat. Fuck it; I drowned the rest of the bottle which was only half full but, it still left me slightly dizzy and my throat blazing.

Buzzed and slightly out of it; I backed my car up and floored it out of the school lot heading God knows fucking where but…anywhere but here.

**Jacob's Pov.**

"I'm not fucking stupid Black; I've heard that whole she's my ex shit before, you're not fooling anyone. Why don't you do me a favor and go to fucking Hell!" Nicole shouted as she slapped me; hard. I looked back down at her and just ran. I had to get out of here quick before I phased right in front of her.

Everything was going perfect until she just had to show up. I'm talking about my ex; Karin. I was enjoying Nicole's company until she showed up and ruined everything. I roughly pushed the doors open that led to the courtyard at the back of the school as I ran into the woods feeling my skin burn and pull in every direction as my bones felt like they were shifting into different positions and then it felt like my body blew up.

I knew this was coming but, I still freaked out when I saw paws where feet were supposed to be and heard a howl or growl when I tried to talk; it was all surreal at the moment. I ran through the woods hoping someone from the pack as Sam put it would help me transform back.

"_Jacob, calm down!" _Sam's alpha commanding voice filled my head as I turned around and saw a Black wolf standing there. Images of Nicole and what happened not ten minutes ago filled my head as I filled him in.

"_Go to the house; now." _I obeyed his orders but, images of him and Emily filled my mind. I felt my wolf eyes go wide as I remembered what he said about imprinting and getting a direct line to his thoughts.

Thoughts of Nicole filled my head and the image of her smiling face and her laugh which was music to my ears.

She hates my fucking guts right now.

Shit..

**A/N: I know this chapter is shorter than the other two but, I wanted to leave another cliffy because I love you all so much! :D Well, you know the drill darlings; leave mama some love~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Keep those reviews coming guys! Here's chapter four! Sorry; stupid Charter went down and it took forever to get my internet back up to post this.**

**Nicole's POV.**

**5:00 P.M.**

After driving around for hours and drowning two water bottles full of the numbing liquid; I found myself at some shitty looking diner and decided to grab some coffee to help sober up. I grabbed my bottle of cover up as I applied it to my black eye to cover up the evidence. I didn't even bother to cover up my blood shot eyes; I'll just say they were from my contacts. I got out of the car and walk in the door hearing a chime of a bell go off as I stepped in. I found a booth in the back where it was deserted as I slipped in and propped my arms on to table.

"Hello; welcome to the Sitting Wolf Café, can I take-Nicole?" I snapped my head in the voices direction and saw Andrea standing there with the same bright, cheery smile she had on when I met her this morning.

"Hey Andrea, didn't know you worked here." I said offering a small smile in return as she slipped into the booth on the other side.

"Yup; my mom owns it." She said propping her arms up on the table as she sat the pad and pen on the table as well. Now I felt bad for calling this place a piece of shit.

"So, I heard you met Karin today." Andrea said as her voice got quiet as she gave me a small smile.

"Yeah; Jacob's girlfriend who I gave a black eye to; what a bitch." I said with a deep scowl. To my shock and confusion Andrea started laughing and I mean really laughing with the snorts and all.

"Karin is _not_ Jake's girlfriend; they used to date but, she's a psycho bitch who thinks he's madly in love with her, it's really creepy." Andrea said after her laugh attack seized. Oh shit, I just slapped and went bitch crazy on him for no reason; maybe I really do need anger management after all. Great, just another stupid ass thing I've done to screw something good in my life up.

"Oh wow; now I feel like a total bitch." I said slamming my head against the table.

"What; why, you gave her a black eye; that's awesome." She said patting my head. I brought my head back up and plopped my chin in my hands.

"Oh no, I totally don't feel sorry for giving that bitch the jab it's that I yelled at Jacob before he could explain anything; I kind of went crazy on him and then I slapped him. I was just mad as hell; I didn't know how to control myself; ughh, I'm such a fucking idiot." I said plopping my head against the table again groaning at the hard impact. I felt a hand pat my head softly as I gazed back up at Andrea.

"Sweetie; I know Jake well enough to say that he isn't mad at you, he's mad at himself." Andrea said with a smile on her face as I brought my head back up with a confused look. She laughed at my expression.

"He didn't know the crazy bitch was going to show up and you acted like any sensible women would in that situation." The bell chimed at the door as we both looked over to see a girl walk in. She was very pretty; she had long sleek black hair and tanned skin and a smile that was very camera worthy. She looked our way as she waved at Andrea who at this point was turned around in the booth seat and waving both of her hands in the air. I let out a laugh at the site, she was really childish but, I liked that about her.

The girl practically skipped over to us as she slid in next to Andrea and gave her a one armed side hug. She then looked at me with a smile on her face as she waved at me; I waved back as I lifted the corners of my mouth into a small smile.

"Oh, Kim; this is Nicole she just moved here from Colorado and she's the one who gave Karin that black eye!" Andrea said as Kim and her squealed together which actually made me cover my ears for a minute.

"Nicole; this is Kim, Jared's girlfriend." Andrea said after they both stopped squealing like banshees.

"It's nice to meet you Kim."

"You too Nicole and by the way, awesome job you did on Karin; that shiner looks great." Kim said with a wide smile that made me laugh.

"Anytime Kim, I don't know her well but, I think it was a bit past due." I said winking at the both of them as my stupid joke earned a laugh.

"Oh trust me, it is. I've wanted to do that to her so badly for so long. Actually everyone at school wanted to do that to her." Andrea said as Kim nodded in agreement.

"You should come to Emily's tomorrow for dinner." Kim said as she perked up.

"Yeah, since we don't have school Friday; Emily thought having everyone over for dinner would be nice and she wants to meet you." Andrea said grabbing my hand as she bounced in her seat.

"How does Emily already know about me?" I asked looking at both of the girls like they had two heads.

"Because Jacob can't stop talking about you." Andrea said as both Kim and her gave me huge smiles. I felt my cheeks burn up as I shook my head.

"Whatever, he's probably telling her what a bitch I am after what I did to him; I wouldn't doubt it either." I said laughing to myself as the two girls exchanged glances.

"He doesn't think you're a bitch." Andrea said quietly as she looked hurt. Why she did, I have no earthly idea.

"Oh, probably telling everyone how huge I am, right?" I asked laughing as I expected to hear them laugh along with me. You see; I've learned to beat people to their jokes and by doing this I feel less crappy because I'm saying it to myself rather than them saying it to me making me feel more crappy.

After hearing nothing but silence, I looked up at the two girls and I was shocked by their expressions.

By this time Andrea just looked like she was getting ready to cry and Kim looked hurt as the silence fell upon the whole table. I slowly inched back pressing myself into the cushioned booth wanting to run away at that point.

"Jacob would never say that about you." Kim said quietly as Andrea slowly nodded.

"So, what does he say about me?"

"He says he loves your smile, and how he can get lost in your eyes and he just wants to spend more time with you." Andrea said wiggling her eyebrows making me laugh as my blush deepened on my cheeks after hearing what Jacob said about me yes; some of them were cheesy but, what can I say I'm a big sucker for cheesy things.

"He also says he wants to bend you over and-."

"ANDREA!" Kim yelled at the purple haired girl who was giggling as my face was probably as red as a fucking tomato. Kim slapped her forehead as Andrea grinned slyly.

"Sorry about that, Andrea here can be a little dirty sometimes." Kim said as Andrea nodded in agreement making me laugh.

"Sometimes, she's dirty all the time." All three of us turned our heads at the voice to discover one of the many huge guys that inhabit La Push. He had sort of spiky hair knowing it was Paul. He smiled at all of us and shooed me over so he could sit down. After he was settled he patted my head again.

"Heard you gave Karin a new look, great job short stuff." Andrea and Kim giggled at the way he treated me and well, I couldn't help but crack a smile at it either.

"Thanks, I went soft on her though." I said smirking to myself as I held my head up a little. His large hand came in contact with my back patting it.

"Sure ya did kid." I held back a yelp when he patted me; he wasn't hitting me or anything it was just how bad the beating was last night, I still haven't recovered yet and it hurt like a mother fucker right now. I shoved the matter to the side as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Whatever, why don't you and Andrea go have some hanky panky in the bathroom." I said grinning as Kim doubled over in laughter at my comment. I looked over at Andrea who was as red as I was a few minutes ago. I glanced back at Paul who had a slight scowl on his face.

"Nice one Nicole!" Kim said through laughs as she continued to clutch her stomach.

"Whatever Kim, it's not like you and Jared haven't done it in the bathroom either." Andrea said pointing an accusing finger at Kim who had her head down slightly and from what I could tell was a blush on her face as Andrea smiled in victory.

"Yeah…well..that's….ugh!" Kim cried out throwing her hands up in the air as she puckered her lips in a pout and crossed her arms huffing. The scene was pretty amusing I'd have to say. I turned to Paul who had the same amused look on his face.

"Do they do this all the time?" I asked gesturing to the two who were now making ridiculous faces at each other.

He let out a deep rumbling laugh as he nodded. "Everyday this happens, they act like kids one minute; fighting and fussing at each other and then their best friends again in an instant. I let out a laugh at the very thought of them doing this every day.

"Trust me short stuff; come over to Emily's one day and you'll see the whole thing." Paul said patting my head once again as I scowled up at him. He grinned at me and playfully punched my arm.

"Actually I'm going to Emily's tomorrow; apparently Jacob can't stop talking about me for some unknown reason and now she wants to meet me. We don't have school Friday so what the hell." I said grinning back up at the giant.

"Well good, you can meet the rest of us 'giants' there, be prepared little one."

I scoffed at him waving him off. "Sure, you guys may look strong but, that doesn't mean anything." I said cockily as all three of them exchanged grins, it felt like I missed something; must be some inside joke or something.

"Trust me girl; they're wicked strong." Andrea said winking at Paul.

"Not strong enough to pick me up." I muttered as I instantly regretted saying those words. I say all eyes were on me as I bit the inside of my cheek to shut my fucking mouth. This was the part where I say goodbye and get the hell out; I've made an ass of myself for one day. I cleared my throat as I waved Paul over so he could get up so I could get out.

I stood in front of the table and looked everyone. Andrea was near a down pour of tears and Kim looked like her puppy just died and Paul, well he just looked pissed.

"Well, I'm sorry guys, I have to go; I've got errands to run." I said as everyone gave me a brief smile and wave as I made my way towards the door pushing it roughly hearing the chiming of the bell go off as I made my way into another down pour of freaking rain. I hurried and got into my car and quickly turned it on and flipped on the headlights and sped out of there going towards a grocery store for some more supplies for tonight's beating I'm sure I'll get.

**Andrea's POV.**

"Are you okay Andrea?" Kim asked me as she placed a hand on my shoulder as I shook my head. Paul was freaking out by now because I was getting ready to cry.

"Why would she think of herself like that?" I asked getting ready to burst into tears. I know I'm overreacting but, Nicole's going to be a future sister of the pack and I already care for her and hearing her talk about herself like that jus made me emotional. I never thought someone would ever say something like that about themselves, it just broke my heart.

I felt Kim scoot away and the heat of Paul's body as he slipped into the booth and wrapped his arms around me pulling me towards him. I instantly wrapped my arms around him and placing my head on his chest as he started to rub my back.

"I don't know why she would sweetie but, I'll tell Jake about it and he'll find out okay?" He used his sweet voice with me which always made me smile. I nodded as he kissed my forehead smiling back.

"So you invited her over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Of course, I want her to meet the rest of the gang and she can see Jacob again, she just feels awful about what she did to him." I said resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"She was the one that slapped him?" Paul asked surprised. I cranked my neck up at him and nodded.

"That's what sent him over the edge; Nicole slapping him, he knew she was his imprint." He said in a trance like state.

"What, I only thought only after you phase you'd find your imprint?"

"That's usually the case but, Sam explained to us that Alphas have these special gifts that we don't, and having the power to know who your imprint is before you phase in one of those gifts." Paul said as I had my mouth opened a bit; shocked really. Jacob; my little Jacob an alpha!

"So wait, Jacob's alpha now?" I asked sitting straight up now. Paul shook his head.

"No, Sam's still alpha; he said when the time came, he'd give Jacob the choice to stay in the pack and let him continue to be alpha or he can take over." Paul said slipping is hand around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"Holy crap." Kim said as we I nodded still trying to gather the information that was just told to me. Even with this new about Jacob being an Alpha; I was still worded about Nicole. I just hope that Jacob can get through to her; hell if he can't, I'll sure as hell try!

**A/N: Andrea's getting feisty! Well, I'm so sorry for the late post; stupid internet was done forever; damn you storms! Anyway; tell me what you think so far my loves! :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, well I guess the last chapter wasn't that interesting and sorry so, here's (hopefully) another chapter that you'll like. :)**

**I'm the girl**

**Jillian Baker**

_**I'm the girl, who hides behind a smile everyday.  
>I'm the girl, who has a tough exterior.<br>But that's not who I really am.  
>I'm the girl, who has a lot of problems,<br>But doesn't share one thing.  
>I'm the girl, who keeps everything bottled up.<br>Sometimes I just need someone to talk to.  
>Someone to care about me.<br>Someone to listen to my problems.  
>Someone to hold me when I cry.<br>Someone to love me.  
>Nobody knows the real me.<br>Nobody knows what I go through everyday.  
>Nobody knows what I have to do just to make it through the day.<br>Nobody knows that I'm the girl who isn't who I say I am.  
>And I'm the girl who will cry herself to sleep every night.<strong>_

**Nicole's POV.**

I pulled onto the side of the road, into the grass by the hell hole I call a house as I saw Jim's car in the driveway and some other car I didn't recognize. For a moment I thought about just sleeping in my car but, decided against it as I saw lightning in the distance as I hurried and grabbed my plastic bag full of fist aid things and jogged to the front door.

Yeah, I know afraid of storms classifies me as a baby but, I don't care; I hate them with a passion and I guess living in a town where it storms a shit load isn't an ideal place for me but, I'm stuck here.

I looked at the door with a distanced look not wanting to go in there because I knew what was coming and it wasn't hugs and kisses. I sighed and reached a shaky hand out to the doorknob as I quickly turned the knob and pushed open the door and made my way in as I shut it behind me and darted right upstairs and made a bee line towards my room and shutting that door as I slid down against it. I held my breath as I heard no movements and smiled a bit. He was probably passed out again on the couch. I got back up and headed to the bathroom for a shower to get the stink of vodka off of me. I shut the door quietly behind me as I started to strip of my cloths. I looked in the mirror as each piece of clothing was peeled off and grimaced at the sight. The bruises were now completely visible to all thanks to Jim's welcome home present last night. I also saw the scars I made, all wrapped around my arms and legs making me look like a sewed up doll. I traced on scar from the top of my shoulder and around the arm until I hit my elbow. I frowned at what I done to myself, it was a stupid and thoughtless act. It was after my mom died, I thought that I'd take the advice from books I read and cut myself to release the pain and suffering and all that shit but, it made it worse; it made me broken.

Nobody wants something that's broken, they want something that's new. I wrapped my arms around myself feeling ashamed as I turned away from the mirror and turned on the water getting it nice and warm before I stepped in and relaxed as the hot water pelted my battered body in a soothing way as I felt all the dirty layers peel away. I gently started to scrub away the invisible slime from my skin with a washcloth carefully going over my sore spots.

As I was washing my hair my mind drifting back to the café and the looks on all of their faces, I just couldn't get them out of my head. They actually looked like they were concerned about me and it boggled my mind. I think I jumped the gun too soon on these people. They aren't like any of the other people I met, they were genuinely nice and sweet and what did I do? I fucked it up like I do everything else. Speaking of fucking up; I thought about the slap I gave Jacob today and winced at the memory, I was a total bitch and I felt like shit for it. First thing tomorrow when I see him, I'm going to beg for forgiveness. I should keep a hold of him, he really does seem like a good guy. I smiled at the memory of the hug he gave me up at the cliff, I couldn't help but feel something between us as cheesy as that sounds but, there was totally something there, almost like a pull between us and I didn't want to let go. As I got out of the shower, I grabbed the towel that was on the rack and wrapped it around my body snuggling into it wishing it was Jacob's arms that I was really in. Images of him and his dazzling white smile and piercing yet soft eyes ran through my head.

I wonder if I'd ever be the reason for the smile on his face.

**Jacob's POV.**

"Was she okay, was she hurt?" Paul placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me square in the eye.

"Dude, calm down; she just said some weird things about herself and she smelled like vodka." He said patting my shoulders as he had a seat back at the table. Paul, Andrea, Kim, Jared and I were at Sam's for dinner like we usually were on most days but, I didn't want to eat I wanted to see Nicole and to make sure she was okay but, I can't I have to wait till tomorrow to see her beautiful face again and it was killing me. I sighed and sat down settling on hearing what Paul had to say.

"What kind of weird things?" I asked curious to what my angel said.

"It was mostly about her weight actually." Kim said frowning. I looked over at Andrea who nodded and had the same sad frown on her face too which kind of alarmed me since Andrea always has a smile on her face.

"Well, what exactly were they?"

"When I said you couldn't stop talking about her she assumed you were telling everyone how huge she was." Andrea muttered quietly as she looked down at the table. I felt myself start to shake. Not at Andrea but the thought my imprint had. She was perfect in my eyes; her curves that were in all the right places, eyes that you could get lost in, kissable lips, a perfect smile; everything a guy could ask for and yet she doesn't think she's perfect enough, bullshit.

"Jake; you have to calm down now." I felt Sam's hand on my shaking shoulder as I calmed down a bit.

"Why would she even think those thoughts; she's perfect."

"I don't know but, she's coming over tomorrow for dinner, maybe you can start getting answers then. Just remember to keep calm when you're around her, don't lose control." I nodded at Sam's words as I saw his eyes travel over to Emily; his wife. I bite my lip knowing what he meant. Then, I remembered the other thing Paul said.

"You said she smelled like Vodka?"

Paul nodded as Andrea squirmed in her chair looking uncomfortable talking about it. I just nodded at Paul telling him I understood and dropped the conversation all together.

I decided that tomorrow I'm going to start getting my answers from her. Either from her own mouth or from my snooping around, one way or another I'm going to find out. I started to picture her smiling face and her eyes, those deep brown eyes that I could get hypnotized by. I groaned wishing that tomorrow night would just get here so I can see her again.

**Nicole's POV.**

I was sitting on the bed brushing my hair out as my eyes landed on the picture of my mom and I. I smiled at the picture; her in a dress and me in one at her friend's wedding. We were dancing with each other; our hands intertwined and laughing at one another, a happy moment frozen in time. I felt my eyes water up as I let the tears fall freely.

She was the only one who really understood me. I guess it was that mother and daughter bond that they always talk about. Well, whatever it was; it made us inseparable. I smiled at the picture remembering the day like it was yesterday. All the noise, sweating bodies on the dance floor and of course my mom giving the craziest Bride's Maid speech ever! She was always a bit crazy but, that's why everyone loved her so much; because she was herself. I used to be like her; happy go-lucky without a care in the world but reality came crashing down when she left and it's just myself now. I got up and placed my brush on the desk as I stroked the picture wishing I could be in her arms at that moment and she'd tell me that everything was alright.

I sighed and bent down and kissed my mother's forehead on the picture looking at it once more and turned around and pulled the covers out from my bed. As I got in, I smiled at the softness and warmth of it, I snuggled into it pulling the covers over me and switching off the lamp on my side. As I laid in bed; I thought. Thought about what my mom would say about my behavior if she were still here. I knew I would've made her disappointed and crushed. I bit my lip at the thoughts of my own actions and how out of character I've become. I'm a whole different person and I didn't like it. I wanted to laugh more like I used to and be to just be loved by others. Was that to much to ask for, someone to be there for me when I needed them. I guess when you have a fucked up life like mine it is. I closed my eyes trying to get sleep but as I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, my eyes shot open and I shot out of bed and hurried over to my closet opening the door as I quietly shut it behind me and sat down in the corner putting boxes and whatever else I could in front of me like a shield and I held my breath hopping he'd leave quickly.

At that moment, I needed someone to love me and protect me but, there was nobody.

**BAM! BAM! **

I jumped at the sounds as I hugged myself wishing I was in my car away from this place. I heard my door being kicked at and then a loud crash which was probably the door crashing into the wall.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." At this point I wasn't even breathing. I was scared shitless; I didn't recognize the voice that was coming from my room. I felt my salty tears cascade down my face as I pulled a blanket over my head.

I heard the footsteps walk around my room and they suddenly stopped. I continued to cry under the protection of the blanket as the footsteps started again heading towards the closet. I kept still and bent my head to the side hiding myself thanks to the cover of the box as the door was opened. I heard the creep hit my cloths making some of them get knocked down and he started kicking the bottom of the closet. He kicked my right in the shin making me bite down on my hand to keep from crying out.

I froze when I heard the creeper move the box out of the way and I knew I was dead meat.

"Found you."

I felt the blanket being ripped away from me as I looked up at the culprit. I didn't know him but, by the look on his face he was drunk and he reeked like smoke making me gag from the floor. He kicked the box to the side and reached down to me and grabbed my arm dragging me out of the closet and up to my feet only to be thrown onto the bed on my back. I stared at the bastard who started to take his cloths off. He wasn't paying attention to me which gave me an opportunity to grab the lamp and smack the mother fucker in the head with it. I slowly reached over towards the lamp and grabbed it by the base and pulled it in my arms.

The creep who was clearly too drunk to figure out how to get his fucking pants off had his back towards me and I slowly got off the bed not making it squeak as I tip-toed my way towards him. I raised the lamp over my head ready to smack the day lights out of this creep.

"Go to hell mother fucker!" I yelled this at him as I brought the lamp down on his head as he feel on the floor hard. I slammed the lamp on his stomach and kicked the sick bastard a few times before spitting on him. I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a strangled sob as I collapsed on the bed and wrapped my arms around myself. If I hadn't of done that; God only knows what he would've done to me and I really didn't want to know. I looked back over at the picture and nodded knowing I had to get out of this house now.

I shakily stood up and grabbed my suitcase that was on the side of my bed and ran into the closet and grabbed all my cloths which weren't that many and everything on my desk and in the bathroom and jammed them into my suitcase zipping it up quickly. I grabbed whatever else I would need; backpack, pillow, etc. I put my backpack on and grabbed my suitcase which had my pillow strapped on the side and grabbed my purse and ran out of the room and down the stairs and out the door not even bothering to close the thing. It was still storming out as I hurried to my car and threw everything in the back seat and hopped in.

As I drove down the dark road, the thoughts of where the hell was I going filled my head as I would look out the window ever so often to see if there was a motel or anywhere I could stay but, here; nothing. To my surprise, I found a little park about ten minutes past the school which had bathrooms. I decided I was going to stay here for a few days until I found somewhere better. I parked closest to the bathrooms and turned my car off. I grabbed my pillow from the back and brought my seat back until in was in a laying position. I grabbed the knitted blanket I brought from home that my mom made and snuggled up to it as I instantly fell asleep thanks to the soft pelting of the rain.

**A/N: Holy crap! Hope you enjoy this chapter guys! Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while; I'm just really busy with school and everything else in my crazy life but, please comment and watch out for chapter 6! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed chapter 5, well here's chapter 6! Sorry for the long wait; I'm a horrible person. *Hides in corner* school and scouts have just been kicking my ass lately and I hate it.**

**Hold me **

**By: Chula**

_**I'm hurt all the time.  
>I don't want to cry for the way I feel inside.<br>I just want someone to hold me...  
>I'm alone in the dark, please try to find me.<br>If no one cares, I don't see a point to go on.  
>Anyone find me! Anyone care!<br>I'm sorry, I just don't want to be alone anymore.  
>I feel unheard and unseen. Depressed and weak.<br>No one cares and yet I'm always the sorry one.  
>Someone find me! I'm scared.<br>Please hold me until it all ends.  
>Just hold me that's all I want.<br>I don't want to be alone in the dark.  
>Just hold me as I start to disappear from the light.<br>Just hold me as I start to cry.  
>Just hold me so I wont be alone inside.<br>Just hold me so I don't do something wrong.  
>Just hold me so tight, that for a moment I could feel the light...<strong>_

**Nicole's POV.**

_Beep, Beep, Beep!_

I groaned as I reached over to the passenger's seat and grabbed my cell phone to turn off the alarm. I looked at the time and sighed as I reached my hand down to the leaver to bring the seat back up. I stretched as much as I could feeling my joints pop as I did. I felt the bags under my eyes weighting them down demanding more sleep as I rubbed my face trying to get the sleepy feeling away.

I grabbed my suitcase and pulled it to the front seat as I unzipped it and started to pull cloths out mumbling to myself how unlawful it is to go to school so freaking early in the morning which it is! I zipped the luggage back up and threw it in the back hearing it smash against the sides of the car. I opened the door and was met with a blast of chilling wind making me visibly shiver.

I hugged my jacket and cloths tightly to my body as I jogged to the bathrooms to get ready. They weren't any better; it was still as cold as fuck in here with insects and all kinds of shit crawling around but better than nothing. I started stripping in the middle of the place not bothering to go in a stall I mean who in the hell would be at a park at six thirty in the fucking morning? I quickly pulled my jeans up and threw my bra and shirt on as rubbed my arms trying to get some warmth. I closed my eyes and imagined that Jacob had his warm, toned arms around me keeping me warm. The very thought of the image warmed me up a bit yet I could still feel the bitter cold on my skin. I sighed picking up my dirty cloths from the dirt and insect infested floor as I walked out the door and towards my car actually looking forward to school, well mostly Jacob.

The thought of seeing him again made my heart skip a beat as corny as that sounds but, there was no other way to describe the feeling. I zoomed past the endless line of trees smiling the whole way with a real smile, something I myself haven't seen in a long time and it felt good to say the least. It would also feel good to get one of Jacob's hugs again. Well, a girl could only hope.

**Andrea's POV.**

"No way Kim, Paul totally beats Jared here!" I threw my hands in the air, well as much as I could in a car.

"Whatever Andrea, you're just jealous because you know Jared's bigger!" Kim said giving me the stink eye as I threw a glare back at her. I could see the boys shaking their heads at us as Paul continued to drive towards school trying to talk to Jared who was in the front seat.

"You've seen Paul before; he's way bigger than Jared will ever be." I said huffing and crossing my arms. I could see Kim turn beat red as she tried to save her ass.

"Yeah but- but I- you, DAMN IT!" She cursed stomping her foot in the car and hitting her head back on the head rest, giving up. I smirked in victory leaning in my seat as I leaned up and cranked my head to the side to give Paul a kiss on the cheek and settled back in my seat satisfied.

"So, who's excited about tonight?" Jared asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

I reacted at once sitting up straighter and putting a huge smile on my face.

"I can't wait to see Jake's and Nicole's chemistry together! She's just so adorable!" I gushed.

"Oh, well I was talking more about the food than that but, yeah I'm psyched too." Jared said giving us a bashful grin.

"You're always talking about food Jared, there's not one moment you're not." Kim said folding her arms and giving him a look, of course not wanting to upset Kim Jared starting rambling.

"There is to baby, and that's when I'm with you." He reached over and grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it. Even though it was totally cheesy and typical I smiled at the sight while Kim blushed like a cherry tomato. I looked up to see the sign for La Push High groaning to myself knowing there was a full day of blah coming from classes filled with worthless shit.

"I hope she won't be to bummed that Jake won't be here today." I mumbled as Paul parked in one of the parking spaces in the back of the lot.

"I'm sure she will, the pull of the imprints to strong." Jared said as he got out of the car and opened Kim's door for her.

My face went into a frown at the thought of Nicole sad again and scene from the Café kept replaying in my mind making me even more worried. There was something fishy going on; she's hiding something and I'll be damned if I don't figure out what it is.

"Babe, snap out of it." I was pulled back into reality by Paul who opened my door and had his smoldering hand on my cheek. I covered his hand with mine and lightly smiled at him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking; that's all." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead lightly as he grabbed my things for me. I followed shutting the door behind me as I laced my fingers through Paul's and walked towards the entrance to school. Even though most of the time Paul can be perverted, ignorant, rude, a dumbass, etc, He's still _my _loveable, ignorant, rude, perverted, dumbass wolf.

**Nicole's POV.**

I pulled into the school lot and parked in the back seeing Andrea and Paul up ahead holding hands. The sight made me smile, they really did make a cute couple. As I got out of the car my mind drifted to images of Jacob's smile, his laugh, just anything and everything about him. I never got this way about a boy before but it's just that I can't stop thinking about him.

Maybe talking and actually seeing him today will get these stalker like images and thoughts out of my head…. Yeah, probably not.

I started walking towards the school entrance with Andrea and Paul still in view.

"Andrea!" I yelled earning some stares as she turned around and squealed letting go of Paul and running towards me throwing her arms around me and giving me a massive hug. I smiled at her antics and returned the hug as I felt a large hot hand on top of my head petting it. I looked up to find Paul petting my head.

"What's up short stuff?" he finally stopped petting me as he slipped his arm back around Andrea pulling her close to him, I smiled at the two.

"Good to see you two again too." I said with a small smile as Andrea bounced in place earning laughs from both Paul and I.

"So, is Jacob here today?" I asked smiling at the couple. Andrea's smile faded instantly as she shook her head. I felt my smile fade too at the news. Well so much for a wonderful day here at La Push High.

"He'll be at Emily's tonight though, he had to go out of town." Paul piped up ruffling my hair making me glare at him which he only smirked at.

"Just because you scare Karin doesn't mean you scare me." He stated. I stuck my tongue out at him because I didn't have something witty to say back.

"Anyway children; Nicole do you want to stay at my house tonight after we all go to Emily's, Kim and Rose will be there." Andrea said as she slipped her arm through mine and gave me puppy dog eyes which were so adorable and where the hell was I going to go anyway? I'm living out of my fucking car right now.

"Alright, I'll go." I said as Andrea jumped for joy and hugged me tightly.

"Who's Rose?" I asked as Paul pried Andrea's death grip off of me as I rubbed the back of my sore neck.

"Brady's girlfriend." Paul said as I tilted my head to the side not knowing who Brady was either.

"Another one of the guys you'll meet tonight." Andrea said seeing my confused look as I nodded smiling at the two. Just as Andrea was getting ready to say something else, the bell interrupted us as everyone started to file into the building.

"Sit with us at lunch; we sit out in the back at the picnic tables." Andrea said as she gave me a quick hug and Paul patted my head again as the couple made their way to the entrance. I made my way there too hoping today would go much better than yesterday.

**Time Skip: 12:15, Lunch**

Okay so this place isn't so bad, I jumped the gun to quickly about this place. My first five classes were awesome; wow, I just said school was awesome. Anyway, I have Andrea, Kim, Paul, Jared, and the rest of the muscled up bunch in most of my classes which makes me very happy.

There are also some awesome people here. I met some people who I relate to like Jamie; she's very shy but kindhearted. She grew up on the rez so she was the same color skin, long silky black hair that she wears in a pony tail and she's on the bigger side like me. We have so much in common; same favorite band, singer, place to travel when we win the lottery. Overall she's an awesome person.

Then there's Mike. He's got style I would kill for, amazing hair and a kickass attitude. He's also gay which is cool with me. We met in third period after he complimented my outfit saying that edgy was so in and I complimented his gages which I totally wanted and it all went up from there.

I made my way towards the back doors to meet Andrea and everyone else for lunch, not that I'll be eating though I don't need it. I clutched my water bottle as I pushed open the doors and felt a cool wind hit me making me shiver a bit.

"Nicole, over here!" I saw Andrea standing up and waving both of her arms in the air as she smiled my way I returned the gesture as I made my way over to her and the rest.

"What took you so long?" Kim asked as she pulled her head off of Jared's chest.

"I was talking to my friend Jamie." I said taking a seat next to Embry who ruffled my hair as a greeting.

"Jamie Wells?" I looked over at a boy who was muscled up like the rest of them but not fully and had short cropped hair and had a boyish looking face making him look sweet and adorable.

"Oh, Nicole, this is Seth Clearwater." Kim said pointing to him from me and vice versa.

"Hey Seth and yes Jamie Wells, why?" I asked tilting my head to the side and raising my brow at him. He looked down a bit and I swear I could see a hint of a blush on his tanned cheeks.

"Well our little Sethy here, has a crush on Jamie but, he's to scared to talk to her." Andrea piped up giggling as she kept going on about how cute of a couple the two would make as Seth kept on blushing. I smiled at the thought of the two being a couple. They would make a cute couple.

"Aren't you going to eat anything Nicole?" Embry said as he poked my shoulder.

"No, I'm fine with my water, besides I really don't need anymore food." I mumbled that last part hoping nobody would hear me. I took a sip of my water and looked around the table. The guys had frowns on their faces while the girls continued to chatter. I raised my brow as started to feel uncomfortable again.

"So, are all of you going to be at Emily's tonight?" I asked hoping to break this awkward silence that they guys had.

"Yup, and you're gunna have to put up with us." Jared said poking my cheek as I swatted his hand away earning an up roaring laugh from the table.

"Don't encourage him." I told the guys who started laughing even more.

"Stop laughing!" I said with a pout which earned me more laughing.

"Sorry Nicole it's just we can't take you seriously; you're just so adorable!" Embry said laughing as I pouted more and crossed my arms across my chest huffing in annoyance.

If these guys are this annoying at school I wonder how much of pain in the asses they are outside of school.

**Jacob's POV.**

I heard the pack laughing at my angel's childish pouting which made me smile. They adore her already which I'm happy for. I was on the outskirts of the woods by the school keeping an eye on my angel.

Same didn't want me to go back to school today, he was afraid I'd lose my temper with someone, mainly Karin who was back with a nice shiner my baby gave to her. He did allow me to keep an eye on her from afar which I was thankful for. I wish I could hold her though, feel her curves and her smooth skin and to see that bright, vibrant smile up close.

She looked beautiful today with her holey jeans that showed her luscious skin again with a blue and black tube top and a leather jacket. I needed to be near her bad, touch her, caress her, tell her she's perfect and I'll get my chance tonight.

**AN: sorry for not updating for awhile, I'm a horrible person I know. :S So, what do you think about the new characters? Mike and Jamie :) What about Jamie and Seth? X3 Well please leave me a comment good, bad, random whatever you please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews :) They brought a smile to my face :3 Well here's chapter 7 for you all! Hope you enjoy my dears! **

_**Me By Katie**_

_**She smiles with all that she has left**_

_**Yet tears are left undried**_

_**And though she got so much to say**_

_**She bottles it up inside**_

_**If you look past her broken eyes**_

_**To a shadow no one sees**_

_**A disguise so you won't recognize**_

_**The girl is really me**_

**Nicole's POV.**

The rest of the day went off smoothly except for that bitch Karin who tried to walk up to me and tell me off but I scared her off by my famous stay the fuck away from me before I beat the shit out of you glare. I smiled as the look on her face flashed in my mind, what a dipshit. I continued to tap my pencil as I sat in eighth hour; Trigonometry which quite frankly sucked ass, math's the devil, period.

I felt a tap on my shoulder as I turned around in my seat and came face to face with Mike.

"Yes dear?" I asked smiling at him as he patted my cheek.

"You coming to the bone fire this Saturday hun?" He asked now tapping his pencil on the top of my head. I laughed as I shook my head making the pencil pop out of his hand and fall onto the floor.

"Oppsie daisies." I said in my high pitched squeaky voice giggling as Mike shook his head.

"Anyway, what bone fire?" I asked as most of the class started to chat with each other meaning the teacher finally got finished with his lesson.

"The one held at first beach, it's usually only for tribe members but since Jamie and I are BFF's I'm her plus one and I'm making you her plus two." He said smiling at me as he held up two fingers winking at me. I laughed at him and ruffled his hair making him squirm away from my hands like they were fire. I knew he loved his hair to death and doing that annoyed him which was fun.

"Watch the hair sugar, it's precious, and you know it." He whined at me pouting as he crossed his arms.

"Aw, don't be mad at mama, I was just playing." I said pinching his cheek making him laugh and swat my hand away.

"So, is that a yes I'm going or a no I'm going to be a total Debbie downer and not even attempt to go?" Mike asked leaning in and giving me puppy dog eyes which I had to look away from. Puppy dog eyes were like Kryptonite to me; they were my weakness. I sighed knowing I was going to lose this battle.

"It's a yes because of your god damn puppy dog eyes, why!" I said dramatically as I brought my head down onto the desk pouting. I felt him pat the top of my head like a child as a chuckle came from him.

"Because I love you sugar and I need some form of entertainment while I'm there."

"Wouldn't you have Jamie though?" I asked bringing my head slightly up to look at him.

"Yes but, when little Jamie Poo sees Seth Clearwater it's like she's in La La land, and there's no way in hell to get her back." He said waving his arms around like he was telling some epic magical tale which made me smile.

The bell rang suddenly cutting our conversation as the class ran out of the room and down the hall eager to start the three day weekend as soon as possible.

"Well text me some time Saturday to tell me when to be ready." I said to Mike as he got his messenger bag over his shoulder.

"Alright boo, see ya later." He said hugging me as we went down separate wings of the hall.

I guess the day wasn't bad at all but, I still wanted to see Jacob even though I was going to in a few hours but I needed to see him now. Wow, I sound like a child wanting the best piece of candy in the freaking Candy Shop. Now that I think about it, Jacob is a piece of candy; scrumptious, hard and sweet. Oh God! Creepy stalkerish thoughts please leave my mind!

I shook my head hoping the thoughts would pop out and leave me forever as I walked to the back of the lot where I parked along with the rest of the muscle heads.

I reached into my pocket to get my keys not paying attention as I ran into something, well someone. It felt more like a brick wall as I felt myself fall as I waiting for my ass to break the fall but the pain never came as I looked up and came face to face with the scrumptious piece of candy himself; Jacob.

He smiled at me and thank God he was holding me because my legs melted to jelly as I saw his perfect smile. I smiled back as he continued to hold me but I didn't mind, I enjoyed it very much.

"Long time no see." He said standing me back up as he kept a firm grip on my waist as if he was afraid I was going to fall again which I probably might if he keeps getting anymore sexier which is doubtful; he's already perfect. Ahh, go away creepy thoughts, go away!

"I know right? Thanks for saving my ass literally." I said deciding to be bold and hugged him circling my arms around his waist and pressed my cheek into his chest as his scent engulfed me. He smelled like the forest and I loved it.

"If this is the thanks I get for saving you, I'd do it every day." He said wrapping his arms around me and pressing me closer to him making me blush thankful he couldn't see my face.

"Awww, this is so cute!" I knew that voice anywhere; Andrea.

I reluctantly untangled myself from Jacob and took a step back from him and turning towards Andrea only to find the whole group behind her. I felt my face flush even more knowing they all saw the same thing.

I took a quick side glance at Jacob who had a giant grin on his face and quickly looked back at Andrea who was practically jumping for joy.

"Anyway, I just wanted to show you the way to Emily's; we're all heading there now." She said grabbing both of my hands and started to swing our hands in the air making me laugh.

"Alright, I guess I'll just follow you?" I asked unsure.

"No, I'll drive you there." I looked back at Jacob who came over and placed both of his hands on my shoulders making me flush at his touch.

"You don't mind me driving your car do you?" He said in my ear making me shiver a bit as I shook my head no, not trusting my mouth at the moment. I started to reach into my pocket to grab my keys only to have Jacob grab my hand and jingle them in front of my face making me flush even more remembering my embarrassing display only moments ago as I dumbly nodded and started to walk to the passenger's side of the car.

"Well, see you love birds there." Kim said as the group retreated back to their cars. Damn you Kim, I made a mental note to kick her butt later. I clasped my seat belt on and watched Jacob slide into my tiny ass car. It was quite funny seeing him in a car like this; it reminded me of a giant in a clown car. I giggled at the thought as he looked at me with a raised brow and a sexy ass smirk as he buckled his belt.

"What's so funny?" He had all of his attention on me making me flush a bit and shook my head.

"I just thought about you and a clown car, that's all." I said smirking at him as he laughed at my comment and started the car and drove out of the lot and onto the main road.

"So what's up with the luggage in back?" He asked periodically looking at me and giving his attention to the road ahead. I froze, forming a quick lie in my head.

"Roomate and I had some trouble getting along so I left." I said quickly mentally hitting myself for lying but it was a habit; a nasty one at that. I saw his grip on the steering wheel tighten making me worried. His expression changed in an instant from happy go lucky to, I want to fucking kill somebody. I reached over and placed my hand on top of his.

"Are you alright Jacob?" I softly asked kind of freaked out at this point seeing his knuckles turn almost white as he death glared the road ahead. I began to pat and rub his hand reaching my other hand over to his shoulder doing the same movements wanting him to calm down. He started to calm down making me feel a bit better but still freaked out.

"Yeah, I'm sorry; I'll ask Sam and Emily if you could use one of their guest bedrooms." He said as he continued to drive down the winding roads. I shook my head quickly at his idea.

"No, it's fine, I don't mind staying a few more nights in my car; I mean I don't even know them yet, I'm sure they don't want a stranger staying in their house." I said turning in my seat and looking at Jacob.

His head snapped up and he looked straight at me as he pulled the car to the side of the road putting it in park. He looked calm which wasn't that reassuring at the moment.

"You stayed in your car last night?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah I did, it was fine." I said as he grasped my shoulders.

"No, it's not fine Nicole, something could've happened to you last night, you don't know." He was shaking a little and I gulped.

"But nothing happened I'm fine, it was nothing."

"But something could've happened, that's the point! What if you got kidnapped, raped, killed!" He shouted at me shaking even more as tears started to go down my face thinking about the events that happened last night which still haunted my mind.

He wiped my tears away pulling me as close as he could in the car and stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry I blew up like that, I was just worried that's all." He said to me rubbing my back as I wrapped my arms around his neck nodding.

"I know, I'm just stressed right now, I wasn't thinking straight. You were right, anything could've happened." I said wiping the remaining tears that dropped from my eyes.

"Sam and Emily wouldn't mind you staying." He said again cupping my face making me blush.

"I- I'm sure they wouldn't but, I'm a stranger to them, I'm staying at Andrea's tonight maybe I could stay at her house for a few days." I said gently touching his hand that was on my cheek.

"Ah, she's got you going to one of her girl's night sleep overs." He said with a light laugh. I looked at him with raised brows.

"Should I be concerned?" I asked eyeing him.

"It's Andrea; so yes." I laughed as he put the car back into drive and the mood changed again which I was glad for. The rest of the drive was filled with laughs and Jacob occasionally touching my hand, or arm which I loved. Yeah, the creepy thoughts are not going away any time soon.

We turned into a dirt driveway which went on for a while and pulled up to a cottage type of house which was cute and had that 'home sweet home' feeling to it. Jacob and I got out as I heard what sounded like a commotion going on in the tiny house.

"THEIR HEEERRRREEEE!" Andrea and Kim came flying out of the house and down the steps and basically tackling me into a double bear hug making me lose all usage of lungs as I patted each of their backs.

"Okay, okay; I think Nicole needs to breath at some point." Jacob said prying the two loveable nut jobs off of me and pulling me back into his arms.

"Stop hogging her, she needs to meet everyone else!" Kim said grabbing my hand and pulling me from Jacob's grasp and leading me into the house.

"Yeah, you'll have time to make out with her later." Andrea said following Kim who was dragging me and looked back at Jacob mouthing 'help me' at which he laughed and shrugged his shoulders, I glared at him as I entered the house. Another mental note; beat Andrea's butt later too.

I looked around and noticed we were in a kitchen and it smelled heavenly. I looked over at the table and counter tops and it was filled with food and I mean filled it was like an all you can eat buffet in here.

"Oh Emily, look what we have." Andrea said in a sing song voice as she skipped over to a raven haired women who had her back to me and was mixing like a mad women in a bowl. Kim dragged me to the lady as she turned around and a smile appeared on her face well, what looked like a grimace but I could tell it was a smile. She had three long scars going down the right side of her face but even with the scars her beauty was radiant and I instantly smiled at her not even thinking twice about the scars.

"Well hello, it's finally nice to meet you Nicole, everyone's been buzzing about you." I blushed at the comment nervously laughing.

"I don't know why I'm nothing special. It's nice to meet you too Emily." I said as she put the bowl on the counter and gave me a hug. Wow, everyone just loves hugs around here. I hugged her back not wanting to be rude as a loud crash came from what I would guess had to be the living room.

"Damnit guys! What the hell did you break now?" Emily screamed as she dashed into the said room. I heard a few swats of something hitting from what I could assume would be people sense there were a chorus of 'Ow's and why's' popping up. Emily came back into the kitchen with a rolling pin in hand with a satisfied grin on her face. I think I'll get along with her just fine.

"So, I saw you and Jacob getting cozy together; how's that going?" Kim asked leaning against the counter with a smirk on her face as well as Andrea's. Alright, I'm going to kick both of their asses later, period.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." I said crossing my arms at the two.

"Whatever, the look on Jacob's face was screaming I want to have my way with you out there." Andrea said wiggling her eyebrows at me making me blush and look down at the floor.

"Sure it did, I think your imagination is getting a bit altered there Andrea." I said finally taking my eyes off the floor with the blush still red as an apple.

"No way girl, and you can't tell me you don't like him." She said putting her hands on her hips to stress her point.

"Well he is hot and he seems like a sweet and caring guy.." I said looking at the two who squealed in delight.

"Trust me Nicole, he totally likes you, I mean who wouldn't with that big, round booty or yours and your nice pair of melons?" Andrea asked lightly tapping my butt making me jump a bit.

"Andrea!" I put a protective hand over my butt laughing at her.

"Just saying, if ya got it, flaunt it baby!" Andrea said striking a pose in front of Kim and me.

We were having a good laugh until the door slammed open causing it to hit the wall and making me jump in surprise. We all looked as a beautiful girl walked in her hair silky raven like the rest of them cut short in sort of a bob cut, which looked cute on her but the pissed off look on her face wasn't cute. Her head snapped in my direction and she glared at me.

"Who's this?" She asked in disgust looking me up and down.

Damn, how many bitches are there in this small town?

**A/N: Sorry for the weird end of the chapter there thought it be kind of an awesome (?) cliff hanger of sorts :) Anywho, I hope you review my loves! Chapter 8 shall be out soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews so far! I really appreciate it! I'm going to try and update as soon as I can but, I'm finishing my Gold Award which is really a pain in my ass right now but, thank God; I'm almost done! **

**Anyway, you don't want to hear me rant, you want to read the story! On ward my trusty readers!**

**Andrea's POV.**

Oh shit.

Leah; AKA, the mistress of bitchiness just slammed her way into the house and was now glaring poor Nicole to death. I really wanted to punch her in the face but of course I'd just break my hand thanks to her being a fucking damn wolf and all…. She wins this round but next time her ass is all mine.

"Leah, this is Nicole; Jacob's _friend_." I said hoping she'd get the hint that in fact she's his imprint; the love of his life and of course the emotionless expression told me that she really didn't give a shit if she was or not.

"She's also the one who gave Karin that awesome shiner on her ugly ass face." I said with a cheeky smile. Now that got her attention as she looked back at Nicole who had her arms crossed and was slightly uncomfortable, from what I could tell.

"You gave the bitch that black eye?" Leah asked in disbelief gawking at Nicole who had a blush on her face. I looked towards the living room where the guys and Emily were and I could see the smile on Jacob's face knowing he was listening to every word. He was extremely proud of his imprint; hell he'd probably be proud of her if she set a building on fire which sounds really fun right now.

Ugh! Okay, get your head in the game Andrea!

I focused really hard back to Leah and Nicole. Nicole nodded as she looked up into Leah's eyes.

"Yup." She said popping the 'P' at the end as she leaned against the counter.

Then Leah did something so rare and out of character that I was speechless for the first time in well; ever. She complimented Nicole…. Man, it took her nine months just to say a decent 'hi' to me and it took Nicole all of nine minutes to get Leah to compliment her; Fucking Leah! The queen of bitchiness gave a compliment to the newest sister? Man, hell really must be freezing over; damn you global warming! Damn you!

"Well great job, no she isn't as ugly as before." Leah said with a smirk as her and Nicole laughed. Leah patted her back as she made her way to the living room. I just stood there gawking at the exchange that just happened. It was weird to say the least but at least she's nice to my honey bunny AKA: Nicole. Yeah, I have pet names for my girlfriends; awesome right? Kim's is Sweetie Pie and Rose's is Rosey Posie, the guys think it's weird but they just don't understand how us girls work in any way shape or form.

"I'll tell you guys when dinner's done." Emily AKA Sweet cheeks came back practically skipping into the kitchen humming a sweet tune. All three of us exchanged glances before settling our eyes on Emily.

"Well, you seem happy now." Kim stated.

"Yup, because the guys are going to your house Andrea; your dads letting them watch the game there which means Sam and I get the whole house to ourselves; alone." She said sweetly as she went back to stirring the sauce that was in the pot.

"OHH HELL TO THE NOOO!" I yelled slamming my hand down on the counter. Dad knew I was having my girls night tonight and they are not messing it up!

I marched right into the living room and grabbed Paul by his collar and dragged him down the empty hallway. Well, get got up and followed me, there was no way in hell I would be able to drag his ass anywhere.

"You knew I was having my girls night tonight." I said through clenched teeth.

He smirked at me pulling me closer to him. Damn him and his sexiness; I was already turned on and I'm supposed to be mad! Damn him!

"I know babe but, Emily and Sam want some alone time and it'll get Jake and Nicole closer together." He said as he licked the shell of my ear while he gave my ass a nice squeeze. I moaned lightly, nodding.

"We'll be there at 7 tonight." He kissed me lightly as he placed a kiss on my forehead and walked back to the living room. That damn tease, I'll get him back one day!

I huffed in annoyance as I stomped back down the hall, past the living room but not before throwing a death glare at Paul and right into the kitchen.

"Yeah, then he woke up the next morning with make-up all over his face! It was so funny!" Kim said clutching her sides as she doubled over in laughter.

"Andrea, will you help Kim and Nicole set the table?" Emily asked as she tossed a salad. I smiled at her and nodded grabbing the plates off of the counter.

I guess Paul did have a point. Nicole and Jacob could grow closer together….especially if their stuck in a closet together. I grinned knowing exactly what we were going to do when the guys came over.

**Nicolle's POV.**

I followed behind Kim and Andrea to set the table up for dinner with a nagging thought in my mind the whole time.

Jacob would be at Andrea's house tonight with the rest of the muscle heads. Damn, now I will have to ask Andrea if I could stay at her house. I'm already a bother to these nice people as is. I sighed as I started to place the glasses on the table. The girls finished their share as they went back to the kitchen I continued to place my share until I felt a hot hand on my shoulder.

"Let me help you." I felt my cheeks blush as Jacob reached around me sliding his hand up my shoulder and down my arm and grabbed the two glasses out of my hands. I glanced at him seeing him smirk at me which only made my blush grow.

I watched him set the glasses down and walk back over to me. My blush finally went away as I turned to face him with a small smile on my face.

He started walking towards me, I started walking backwards towards the wall, I'm not sure why my body just started to; I had no control. I felt my back press against the cool surface as his heat radiated as he cornered me. Our bodies were touching making my whole body hot by his heat and my arousal. I gulped as he bent his head near my ear. I felt his hot breath on my ear making my legs grow weak.

"You're cute when you nervous, maybe I should do this more often." He whispered pressing his body into mine. My blush was full blown on my cheeks. My breath hitched in my throat when I felt something poking me in the stomach and I defiantly knew it wasn't a fucking flashlight either.

"Dinner's ready!" I jumped a bit as I heard wait, a growl? I looked up at Jacob who, yup; he growled and had his head in the direction of the kitchen. I reached up and gently touched his cheek. His eyes went back to me as well as his smile.

"We'll finish this later." He whispered as he planted a short kiss on my cheek. As he walked towards the kitchen, my hand went to my cheek as a real smile broke out across my face and I started to practically bounce around like a total loon but I didn't give a shit. Jacob Black just kissed my cheek; the sweetest guy I've ever met might actually be into me. I don't know if luck was on my side or what but I liked it and I hoped it would keep up.

Later tonight huh? I smiled as I headed to the kitchen with a skip in my step.

**Jacob's POV.**

I ran my hand through my hand going past the kitchen and out the door onto the porch to get some fresh air.

What the fuck did I just do?

Oh yeah, I nearly boned my imprint and the worst part was she felt it; damn, I hope I didn't scare her too much.

It's just the way her body moves, you can see every curve on her body making me want to memorize and trace them all day. The way she pouts makes her so innocently cute, her soft, plump, kissable lips that were just begging for me to claim them.

I felt myself getting harder and snapped out of it trying to think of things to get it to go down.

"Hey Jake what're you doing out here man?" Jared asked walking out onto the porch. I sent him a look not turning my body around hoping he'd get my drift and sure enough he did.

"Damn dude, already?" He asked stifling a laugh. I glared at him.

"I can't help it man, she just drives me crazy." I said with a sigh feeling Jake Jr. go down as I finally turned around and faced Jared.

"I get ya, don't worry soon she'll know the secret and you guys can do the hanky panky anytime you want." He finished with a grin. I smirked at him and hit his back following him back inside the house.

**A/N: sorry for the lame ending :( Anyway, what do you guys think so far? Do you think Jake can keep his hands to himself?**

**Jake- I can too! **

**Me- *holds up a picture of Nicole***

**Jake- *drools***

**Me- My point exactly!**

**Andrea- What about me?**

**Me- Don't worry I've got something special for you later on *smiles evilly* **

**Andrea and Jake- … **

**Me- Anyways, please review and have an awesome day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello guys! Sorry for the wait but, with graduation and Girl Scout Gold Award pinning and getting everything squared away with college and such, things have been hectic I'm going to try and post once a week for one of my stories. Remember, the key word is try here. :D Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews so far, they really help me along and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**I want to give a shout out to: Spyro Flavord Skittles! Girl you are so right! Us big girls do need some sexy Jacob Black lovin'!**

**No One Knows Me**

**© Caitlin Glaspell**

**No One will ever truly know me.**

**How can they when they never even try,**

**because I smile they assume I am happy.**

**No One Knows Me.**

**I hide behind a mask,**

**they just never did get it.**

**No One Knows Me.**

**It is a difficult task,**

**always there for people but they are never truly there for me.**

**No One Knows ,**

**I have many,**

**if I do why do I still feel alone in this world?**

**No One Knows Me.**

**I guess it is just a curse,**

**they wouldn't understand.**

**No One Knows Me.**

**They wouldn't care,**

**they would call it a teenage phase.**

**The emotionless mask will be up forever more,**

**waiting for someone to take it off of me.**

**No one will ever truly know me.**

**Nicolle's POV.**

I slowly made my way to the kitchen where I could hear the whole muscle head group chatting loudly and the sounds of plates being clattered together. As I turned the corner I saw the girls at the table already seated and eating from their plates. I turned back to look at the guys and came face to face with Jacob. I felt my face heat up at the thought of what just happened in the next room minutes before as he handed me a plate and slipped his hand down my waist and gave it a small squeeze making me moan lightly at the sensation going through me.

He smiled at me and grabbed my hand and led me to the food line pushing past the pack of guys who were pushing and shoving each other over the food like a pack of wild dogs.

"LADIES FIRST!" Andrea yelled grabbing me from Jacob's hold breaking our hand holding making me miss the radiating heat from him as she dragged me to the food.

"Andrea, I'm not really hungry." I said quietly to her as she gave me an odd look.

"You didn't even eat any lunch, you have to be starving!" She said raising her brow at me as I shook my head and felt my stomach growl loudly but, it was drowned out by the racket going on behind us.

"I'm fine, really I mean do I really look starved?" I asked laughing a bit as Andrea sported a frown on her face making me raise my brow at her now.

"Can you please just eat a little bit for me?" She asked almost to the point of tears which freaked me out a bit. I nodded quickly not wanting her to cry and over work herself as she quickly beamed a smile up at me and started to fill my plate with delicious smelling and looking foods. Ribs glazed with Honey Barbeque sauce, Potato salad, and fresh bread. There was so much food, probably enough to feed a very small village. I felt my mouth water at the very thought of real food entering my stomach. The very thought was heavenly in itself but, I can't eat it. If I do, my flab will keep adding on and I'm already fat enough as it is. I self-consciously touched my stomach softly as I felt the soft, bulging flesh from underneath. It wasn't flat and smooth like most girls not toned in the least, just all flabby.

"I already have a seat reserved for you my dear, come along now!" Andrea said as she started pushing me in the direction of the girls who were seated along with some of the guys. Andrea showed me to a chair at the corner of the table against the wall.

To my right Kim was picking at her potato salad and chatted to Emily who was across from her as Jared, I think was next to Kim stuffing his face and Sam was doing the same who was next to Emily. I heard the chair scrap the floor next to me as I looked up to see Jacob's beaming smile as he sat his plate down and took a seat next to me. I felt his hand rub the curve of my ass and go down my leg making me hold back a groan as I bit my lip a bit. He smirked a bit as he started to eat the mountain of food that was on his plate.

"So Nicole, how do you like La Push so far?" Emily asked me flashing me a smile.

"Well, so far I found some nice people and other than that I'm not sure." I answered her back smiling.

"I'm sure Jacob will show her _everything_ La Push has to offer, right Jake?" Andrea asked with a very cheeky shit eating grin on her face. I glared at her as she smiled sweetly at me and winked.

"Of course as long as she's alright with hanging out with me." He said with a playful smile on his face sending me a wink. A few snickers erupted from the table as my face flushed slightly.

"I'm sure she has no problem with that." Andrea said with a grin. I already had a scenario in my head about how I'm going to kill her. As dinner continued, the guys stuffed their faces and the girls chatted, me being one of them as I slightly picked at my food eating a bite or two here and there. I kept feeling Jacob's wondering hand on my legs and ass making me want to moan out desperately but I couldn't attract attention to myself by that so I bite them back and decided to do some touching myself.

As Jacob continued to eat the mountain of food in front of him I reached over with my left hand and started to rub his right leg and crept towards his inner thigh and decided to be bold as I lightly ran my hand over the slight bulge that started to form in his pants. I saw his mouth clamp hard on the metal fork as my fingers continued to trace patterns across the sensitive area until I finally pulled my hand away and set it in my own lap and continued to talk to the girls about this and that.

I could feel his stare on me as I continued to talk to Kim about the sleep over tonight. She kept talking about this face cream she bought at the store or something like that as the front door opened with a huge bang making me and the girls jump slightly.

"Sam, emergency!" A boy how looked no younger than fourteen came rushing into the room looking rather panicked. Sam eyed us for a second and quickly got up and led the young boy into the other room. I looked at Jacob with a very confused face as he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Sam and the rest of us work on the reservation, kind of like neighborhood watch you can say." He said with a wink. I laughed as he kissed my cheek which made the rest of the guys let out cat calls and made the girls squeal.

"Looks like tonight's game should be fun." I heard Andrea pipe up as I turned to look at her.

"Don't worry babe, it's harmless. The worst you'll get is a few _love bites_." Kim said with a wink as I felt my face flush up.

"Now look what you did, she's as red as a tomato." Leah said as she threw rolls at Andrea and Kim. I mouthed a 'thank-you' to her as she saluted me back.

"Didn't your face look like that when you and Mark came out of the closet last week?" Andrea said with a smirk. I saw Leah start to flush under her tanned skin as she glared at the rambunctious girl.

"At least I don't fuck in public places." She said back with a cheeky grin.

"Don't hate, it's really fun to try new places. Just last week Paul and I did it at the movies and it was amazing!" Andrea said back with a smile.

"Wait, how did you.. never mind, I don't even wanna know." Leah said with a shake of her head. I looked at Andrea with my mouth hung open.

"Andrea, why public places?" I asked rubbing my temple.

"Why not baby? You only live once, gatta be adventurous." She said as she raised her fist in the air and gave a really weird battle cry.

"That did it, you're finally mental; congrats!" Kim said as she clapped and Jared and Paul joined in the 'celebration' as Andrea shot them dirty looks which made the rest of us laugh. These people are something else, I'll tell ya. It seems like they don't have a care in the world, and they are by far the nicest people I've ever met.

The laughing and cheerful atmosphere came to a sudden stop when Sam came back into the room with a very serious look on his face. He looked at the guys and Leah and it seemed like they could read his mind as they nodded and most of them minus Paul and Jacob left and I looked at the girls who had serious looks on their faces too, even Andrea!

"Come on ladies, time to escort you to casa de Andrea." Paul said as he got up and pulled out Andrea's chair for her and gently grabbed her hand and led her towards the front door.

As I was about to push myself out of the chair, someone beat me to it as I felt my chair move backwards on its own and I looked up to see Jacob's smiling face. I smiled back as I grabbed his warm hand as he led me to where everyone headed.

He fished my keys out of his pocket and opened my door and made sure I was in before he went over to the driver's side. I nearly swooned at just how much of a gentleman he was. God, why can't all guys be like Jacob?

As he started the car and switched the lights on, he gently grabbed my hand and kissed it again and he looked at me. Not in the staring sort of looking either. It was like he was admiring me in a way.

"You're beautiful." He said with such emotion in his voice I thought it was something from a script. I looked down slightly as my blush overwhelmed my face. I felt his hand take hold of my chin lightly as he brought my eyes up to his. I saw this sort of sparkle in them. It was like he had actual stars in his eyes, I just couldn't look away. A bang on the window brought us back to Earth as we both looked at the driver's side window.

It was Kim who had her hands on her hips and was pointing to the other cars that were waiting. I shooed her away as she ran back to Paul's Jeep and Jacob put my car in drive.

"Thanks for inviting me tonight, they're wonderful people." I felt his hand grab mine as he continued to drive.

"Of course, everyone loved you; even Leah." He laughed a bit and squeezed my hand. I looked at him as he glanced at me from the side.

"You okay?" He asked stroking my knuckles lightly.

"Yeah, just thinking." I said quietly. It was the truth, I was thinking; about him. How nice he's been to me and very gentle, and boldly physical, I don't really know him but at the same time it's like I do. Whatever this weird yet amazing feeling was, I wanted more of it and more of Jacob too.

"So I was wondering something." He piped up as we continued down the winding roads of La Push. His hand left mine as he moved to my leg and started to rub it I bit back a groan.

"What would that be?" I asked looking at him as he smiled at me and gave me a quick look as he turned his attention back to the road ahead of him.

"Well we're all going camping next weekend and I wanted to know if you would like to go too?" His hand crept up slightly as it started to rub my inner thigh as a moan escaped my lips.

"That sounds like fun, sure." I said with a smile. He smiled back as he started to rub my thigh again making me moan louder. I sat my hand on top of his lightly as he stopped his movements.

"Something wrong?" He asked as he gave me a sideways look. I nodded slightly.

"We're moving a bit fast, don't you think?" I asked timidly not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"Of course not sweetheart, I know what I want and that's you." He said gently as he grabbed my hand and kissed it and brought it down on his chest and laid it above his heart. I nearly swooned at the sight. Most sweetest things ever, period. I mentally slapped myself. Okay, Nicole; focus on the situation here.

"I- I want you too Jacob it's just I just met you and I don't really know anything about you. The main thing I'm trying to say is I'd like to get to know you first before we move forward." I brought my hand back to my lap shyly and looked at my floor boards.

"I understand sweetheart, alright; we'll take it slow." I felt his hand on my back slowly rubbing circles around making me feel a bit better.

"I'm sorry." I said weakly.

"Sorry for what Nicole?" He gave me another questioning look to the side as he made a turn.

"I know most guys don't like to go slow, it's just I really like you and I'd like to get to know you and all and you're just th-." I felt his finger press onto my lips silencing me, thank God because I started to ramble.

"Nicole, I'm not like most guys and if going slow is what you want to do then I'm fine with it as long as it makes you happy." He grabbed my hand again and gave it a light squeeze to reassure me of my choice. I smiled lightly at his actions.

"Before we get to Andrea's, let me give you some survival tips so you can survive until I get back." He smirked at me as I tilted my head giving him a 'what?' kind of look.

"First, her dad is a nice guy but, just as crazy as her. If you talk to him, never and I mean never bring up the topic of Obama." He told me seriously as I just raised my brows and nodded taking mental notes in my head.

"Second, if Andrea ever makes punch, don't drink it. Last time she spiked it with Vodka and half of us don't remember what went down that night but it wasn't pretty." I now had my full attention on him as he kept spilling the info on 'innocent' Andrea.

"Lastly, don't fall asleep before I get back." He said with a wink in my direction. I blushed as I huffed and turned back into my seat with a slight smirk on my face.

"I would do no such thing Mr. Black." I said turning to him with a cheeky grin. He chuckled at me and started to ruffle my hair with his large right hand making me swat it away as I gave him a glare and tried to fix my hair which was a bust.

"Let your hair down." I looked at him with a perplexed look. He just shrugged at me and smiled. I didn't fully understand but I did what he requested and let my hair loose from the rubber band and let it fall over my shoulders as I combed my fingers through it a few times to try and fix any stray hairs. He glanced over and grinned.

"Do you have some sort of weird fascination with hair or something?" I asked looking at him weirdly. He laughed out loud as he made another sharp turn which made me scream. I slapped him on the shoulder as I recovered from my mini stroke.

"Sorry Nicole, and no I don't have a weird thing over people's hair it's just that you look beautiful with it down." He said as he put the car in park and turned to me who was looking at him with my mouth open a bit looking like a total moron. He leaned over and kissed my cheek lightly as he lingered there longer than he should have.

In my mind fireworks were going off everywhere and my whole body felt like it was melting just from this simple gesture of affection.

"Let's get you inside, I'm sure the girls are ready to torture you." He said with a smirk. My eyes widened a bit at what exactly 'torture' meant in this situation but since it involved Andrea it looks like I'm screwed. I laughed lightly as I got out and grabbed my bag and purse and headed towards the front door of the two story house.

I felt Jacob grab my bag off my shoulder and swing it over his and draped his arm over my shoulders pulling me towards him. I almost forgot how to walk for a moment but my brain started to work again and I continued to walk to the door where I could hear voices and laughter coming from. Jacob opened the door and the voices got louder as a squeal was unleashed from Andrea as she ran over to me and grabbed me from Jacob's grasp.

"Dear God, what was that?" Paul asked Andrea as she gave a grin.

"I was just happy to see Nicole, that's all."

"You saw her not even ten minutes ago." Jacob said pulling me back as his hands went to my shoulders holding me in place. Oh God, just the feel of his hands on me drives me wild. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"So, I need my girlfriend, especially since I'm surrounded my you guys." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Ah, come on babe, we can't be that bad." Paul said sliding his arms around her waist pulling her against him. I smiled at the cute sight and the blush that crept on Andrea's cheeks.

"Whatever, don't you guys have to go or something isn't that the reason we're here early?" She asked pulling away from him with a pout.

"Yeah, come on guys Sam's gunna kill us if we're late again." Jared said as he pulled Kim towards him and gave her a deep kiss. Paul and Brady did the same to their girls too as Jacob's hands slid down to my waist. Since the others were well preoccupied at the moment and turned to face Jacob who smiled at me. I quickly leaned up and pressed my lips to his. I started to pull back but, he pulled me back in kissing me deeper as I wrapped my arms around his neck giving into the steamy kiss.

We pulled away due to lack of air as car calls and whistles whizzed through the air. My eyes went wide as I hid my face in Jacob's chest as his rumbling laughter filled my ears as he caressed my back.

"Alright you love birds, get a room." Kim said with a smirk.

"Come on Jake, we gatta go, you'll see her later tonight." Paul said as he passed me and ruffled my hair and I let out a growl.

"Ah, ain't that cute, shorty here tried to growl, got yourself a feisty one here Jake." Paul said as he winked at me and walked out the door.

"How the hell do you stand him Andrea?" I asked the purple haired girl who shrugged.

"I think its all the drugs I'm on." She said as she smiled up at me. I shook my head as I felt a kiss being placed on my forehead. I looked up at Jacob to see his bright face.

"I'll be back later, okay?"

"Alright, I'll wait up for you." I said giving him a wink as he walked out the door with the others. As soon as the door closed I felt a pair of arms grab me and drag me to the couch.

"Okay girl, spill." Kim said as she Andrea and Rose all crowded around the couch.

"Spill about what?" I asked looking at all the girls who had smirks on their faces.

"Jacob, duh!" Andrea said

"What about him?"

"Everything, I mean come on you guys were sucking face like there was no tomorrow." Andrea said as she made kissy noises at me. I swatted her away with a laugh and sighed.

"I like him okay?" I said with a laugh.

"Like huh?" Kim said nudging me lightly.

"Okay guys, let's give her some room to breathe." Rose said as she pushed the girls away from me which I was thankful for.

"Alright, but this talk is not over missy, not by a long shot!" Andrea said as she jumped up from the couch.

"Great." I mumbled as Rose giggled a bit and patted my back.

"Let's get this party started!" Andrea said as she pumped her fist up into the air and let out this horrid battle cry which left me and the other girls with our hands over our ears.

"What first?" Rose asked.

"Just Dance!" Kim said jumping up and running to the TV and grabbing game cases. I laughed and thought about the night ahead. What the hell have I got myself into?

Unknown to the girls, there was something brewing in the air as a pair of blood red eyes watched them smirking in the night.

"Enjoy your time here because soon you'll be mine."

**AN: Dun, dun, dun! Oh my, what's going on in La Push? Anyways, thanks for the great comments so far guys, they keep me going and dang, was this a long chapter! Hope you guys like it and give me some love in return! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and favs guys! They really keep me going! Now let's get down to the story my lovelies! :D **

_Italics= telepathy_

_**Bold italics= thoughts**_

_Conversations with a mirror_

_They happen frequently around here_

_As if it contains another world_

_Thinness my passport_

_Step through the looking glass dear_

_Are things fuzzy or are they clear_

_Images distorted reflecting lies_

**Jacob's POV.**

"_What do you mean he's undetectable?" _I yelled to Sam in my mind as I continued to run through the woods with the rest of the pack as we continued to _try_ and locate a bloodsucker that was really getting to be a real pain in our ass.

"_It can hide its scent." _Sam simply stated as he barked orders at us to separate and cover certain areas, especially areas where our imprints were. I'll be damned if some filthy bloodsucker's going to get anywhere near Nicole, that's for damn sure.

"_Paul and I have Andrea's house." _I said as I picked up my pace wanting to get to the house as soon as possible.

"_I have Jamie's house." _I heard Seth's voice in my head as images for Jamie flashed in my mind for a split second. The bond of the imprint always intrigued me. Actually the whole concept of being a shape shifter changed my whole life. Apparently we Quileutes have a special gene that makes us this way. They do have their perks though, inhuman strength, and faster speed than a normal human. Heightened smell, hearing and eyesight, we also heal faster than others and have a higher body temperature. The one thing that really amazes me about this whole shape-shifting role is imprinting. It's when you find your soul-mate; you feel complete and you're willing to do anything or be anything for her. Whatever she wishes is your command.

My sweet Nicole, she's my imprint. As we got closer to Andrea's house I could imagine her angelic laugh. She was so perfect to me, those luscious lips that were begging to be kissed and her eyes, big brown orbs that melted anyone who looked into them.

"_Sorry to interrupt your little fantasy there Jake but, we need to focus on this bloodsucker first man." _ I heard Paul say this as I looked over at his dark silver form and nodded as we picked up our pace. The thing about imprints is that their always on your mind. It's not a bad thing; it's just very distracting especially when you're trying to kill a craze blood sucking vampire on the loose. As we neared Andrea's house I started to pick up movement around her yard.

"_Paul, you go around the left, I'll take the right." _I gave Paul the orders as he replied with a nod as we made our advances. I came around the corner on the right and came face to face with a shadow up on one of the tree branches as I gave a low growl. The figure jumped down in front of me and smiled.

"About time you found me mutt." The bloodsucker gave me a grin which I growled at. This bloodsucker seemed different from the others. He wasn't pale at all; he had dark tan skin with long black hair that was tied in the back and dark red eyes. He was tall, around 6'5 and was buffed up unlike most vamps. I was waiting for Paul to jump him from the back.

"Your little wolf buddy is long gone, I sent him on a wild goose chase; that dumb dog." He let out a short laugh as I advanced on him. I had a plan all formed in my mind until he put a hand up and laughed.

"All you mutts are the same; I can read your thoughts so forming a plan to rip my throat out won't work." I growled, I thought the only bloodsucker that could read minds was Edward Cullen.

"Edward, what a pathetic excuse for a vampire he is. Forming a damn treaty with your kind instead of just exterminating you, what a pity but, I guess I'll get the pleasure to do it myself." His smirk gave me chills.

"_What the hell are you doing here anyway, if we're the ones you want then get away from the house." _ I snarled at him.

"Protective of your precious little imprint are you now?" The bloodsucker laughed and jumped up to the branch he was originally at and grinned as he looked into the window.

"_Get away from there you fucking monster!" _I growled and jumped at him only getting a good scratch at his leg before he back flipped off the branch and onto the ground in front of me. He laughed at me as a smirk played on his lips. "So tell me mutt, what would happen if say your voluptuous imprint was taken away from you right under your nose?" He looked back up at the window with a grin.

"_What the fuck are you playing at!" _I jumped at him only to have him kick me into a tree. "My, my; feisty aren't we? I guess that's a touchy subject." _"You stay the fuck away from her!" _ I got back up and advanced towards him.

"Enjoy the time you have with her mutt, because soon she'll be mine." He smirked as he took his place at the branch again.

"_What do you want with her, she has nothing to do with this!" _ He looked down with a smirk. "Oh but she does mutt, she's bound to you and that's just unacceptable. She's meant to be bound to me for all eternity, not a dog like you."

"_What do you mean yours, she's my imprint; why don't you go find another fucking bloodsucker?"_

"I get bored with them quite easily but this one here is different. Her blood smells delectable and she's yours. What better way to kill the likes of you then by taking away the one thing that keeps you alive?" His eyes darkened as he jumped down and stood next to me. I lunged at him and started to bite down on his shoulder only to be thrown against the house.

"You really think you can defeat me by yourself, what a fool." He laughed and grabbed my neck as he kneeled down to me. "Remember this mutt, every time she's alone, I'll be watching her and you won't even know it. You and your little pathetic pack can't stop me, she'll be mine and there's not a damn thing you can do to stop me." He grinned as I let out a loud growl. "Might I say, she looks absolutely gorgeous in the shower, the way her body moves; oh I can't wait to have my way with her." He laughed loudly and I started snarling and growling trying to break the iron hold he had on my neck but to no avail. He picked my head up and smashed it against the ground again.

"Don't even try to stop me mutt, she'll be mine soon enough so enjoy her while she's yours." He let go of my neck and kicked me in the side before vanishing in thin air. I jumped up and tried to track his scent but to no avail.

"_Jacob, what the hell happened?" _I saw Paul run out of the woods and towards the side of the house I was at. _"That damn bloodsucker's after Nicole and he's not like the others, there's something off about this one." _I ran back into the woods to meet at Sam's house. _"_Why_ the hell is he after Nicole?" "I'm not sure yet but, I'll be damned if he takes her." "Alright, let's hurry and get to Sam's and talk about our next step and hurry back to the girls, I don't want them alone for long." "You're right Paul, let's go." _We picked up our pace not wanting to leave our girls any longer than need be, especially my Nicole. I'll find a way to get rid of that bloodsucker.

**Nicole's POV.**

It's been about two hours since the guys left and it's been awesome! These girls sure know how to have fun. We've played Just Dance one, two and three and learned that Rose and I can 'shake our groove things' as Andrea put it. Also, that Kim can sing like it's nobody's business. Overall, it's been an amazing night so far.

"Okay girlies, gather 'round and let's play some truth or dare!" Kim said as she emerged from the kitchen with bottles of water for us all as we sat in a circle in the middle of Andrea's huge living room. "Alright, since Nicole here is the newest girl to our group, she'll go first!" Andrea said as she gave me a side hug which I returned. "Alright then Kim, truth or dare?" I asked. "Truth, I can handle anything you throw at me." She said with a grin. I smirked, she asked for it. "Where's the strangest place you and Jared had sex?" I gave her a sly smile while she started to blush a deep shade of red, hope she knows how it feels.

"Well, I'd have to say on a four wheeler." She started to blush even more as Andrea let out a laugh. "Wow Kim, how much did you reeve that engine?" Rose asked as all three of us busted out laughing as Kim pouted. "Alright Andrea, truth or dare?" Kim asked sticking her tongue out at her. "Truth sweetheart, I wanna take it easy this round" "What's the longest you and Paul ever fucked?" Kim asked the still laughing purple haired girl as she grinned at us all. I really didn't want to hear her answer; the look on her face just said it all. "Well Kimie, if you must know our longest session was ten hours." She answered with a proud smile. Dear God, ten hours? How the hell is she still alive! "How are you still alive?" I asked out loud staring wide eyed at the grinning girl. "What can I say, I just wanted it round after round, different positions each round and wow, the way he can li-." "OKAY, thanks for your answer Andrea!" Rose said as she thankfully stopped the rambling sex addict next to me as I felt the heat on my face.

"Opps, thanks for stopping me Rose, when I start I just can't stop." She said with a grin as we all groaned. "Alright Nicole, truth or dare?" I contemplated the two choices in my head. I don't wanna find out how insane her dares are, I'll just take the safe route and pick truth yeah, that sounds good. "I'll go with truth." I smirked as I saw a gleam in Andrea's eye. Oh shit, I don't have a good feeling about this. "Sweet, innocent Nicole, what exactly was happening between you and Jacob at dinner tonight; under the table?" All three girls started to giggle as my face heated up. How the fuck did she know about the dinner thing, we both were careful about someone seeing our movements. I hid my face in my hands as a pair of hands came to rest on my shoulders. I looked to see Kim. "It's okay babe, just tell us."

"We were exploring each other." I said softly, all of the girls heard me though as they all exploded into fits of giggles and laughs and 'awws'. "Sweetie, it's okay, we're all friends here and we won't tell a living soul, besides we think its adorable." Andrea said patting my leg as I smiled at her. The game continued for another hour as we revealed secrets and fantasies with each other and made prank calls and other little entertaining dares. The clock hit ten and I wondered where the boys were, Andrea recorded the game for them for later on as we all played a few board games to pass the time. When it hit eleven I asked Andrea if I could use her bathroom to shower. As I went up the stairs I looked at the family pictures that lined the stairs. A lot of them had her and from what I would guess, her dad and only a few had a woman in it.

I turned the corner and went down the hallway and entered the last door on the right and flipped on the light to reveal a cozy looking bathroom. The walls painted light lavender with matching towels, seat covers and other little knick knacks laid about. I smiled at the adorable room and turned to close and lock the door. I turned to place my clothes on the counter top and started to remove my clothes as a breeze went by me as I shivered. I debated on closing the window but decided against it. I mean I was on the second floor and I was sure there was nobody creepy enough to peep in. I continued to undress and folded up my dirty clothes and sat them on the toilet lid as I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself. I frowned at the memory of eating bits and pieces at Emily's tonight as I poked my belly watching it jiggle a little as I grimaced. I continued to inspect my body making little reminders to myself to do this and that. I looked back up in the mirror and saw a pair of blood red eyes staring at me. I gasped and held my mouth to prevent my scream from slipping out; I didn't want to startle the girls. I looked back at the window and they were gone. Okay, now I'm losing my marbles for sure. I calmed myself down and took a deep breath before walking to the shower and turning the water on warm. I tested the water with my hand before stepping in and closing the curtain and letting the warm water cascade down my back making me smile. The heat felt wonderful, I grabbed the shampoo and poured some into my hand and started to message the goop into my head as I started to hum and sway my hips to the tune I was humming. I started rinse the water off my head, still humming as I felt something move from my back to my butt. I thought it was just a chill as I moved my hair until I felt it again but the pressure was harder this time making me gasp.

I turned around and saw nothing again. Man, maybe I should go to bed; I'm seeing all kinds of shit. I continued on with my shower only to have this feeling in the back of my head that I was being watched which wasn't pleasing to say the least. I kept feeling touches on my body and a voice in my head but I ignored them labeling them as 'I'm losing my fucking mind' and went on with my business. Turning off the warm shower, I grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped it around myself smiling at how soft it was and twirled around the bathroom giggling to myself as I dried myself and got dressed. I flipped the light off and headed downstairs in my fuzzy zebra pants and a short sleeved zebra pattern shirt with makeup on my arms of course. As I came downstairs with my bag and dirty clothes I heard the girls' voices coming from the living room. I walked in to see them all in their pajamas and all of them had green goop on their faces. I dropped my stuff next to the rest of the other's and started laughing as I clutched my stomach and letting a snort come out making me stop laughing at their goop filled faces as I blushed red as the girls started to laugh at my laugh filling the room as I joined them too taking my place next to Andrea and Rose.

"You guys look like dorks." I said smiling at them a Kim handed me a pack of goop and smiled back. "Wanna join us 'dorks'?" She said mimicking a snort as I slapped her shoulder. I smirked at her and tore open the package. "Of course I would!" Rose helped me apply the goop as we all started talking and laughing. These girls are just so nice and funny, anyone would be lucky to have them as friends and I just happen to be one of those lucky ones. The girls and I continued to talk for a good thirty minutes as I felt the goop on my face harden and every time I'd laugh it would crack. "Let's get this shit off our faces, it keeps cracking." Andrea said as she along with the rest of us got up and headed towards the kitchen. After we all got the goop off our faces, we heard the front door open and what sounded like a stampede ran in. I heard the muscles head's voices as I smiled. The other girls were already meeting their men as I walked into the living room to see all the couples in hugs. The scenes made me smile as I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist pulling me against a chest. I smiled and tilted my head up to see Jacob's smiling face as he kissed my forehead and then my cheek and finally on my lips. He broke the kiss after a few seconds and cupped my cheek. "So, you did wait up for me." I grinned and nodded. "Of course I did, I said I would." He ran his thumb across my cheek making me blush. "You know, you guys can use the guest room upstairs." I gave a short scream and snapped my head down to come face to face with Andrea's face with a giant smirk on her face as the others were laughing in the background. I felt my face flush as I glared at the laughing purple haired fiend. "Shut it Andrea!" She giggled as she patted my head just like Paul which really annoyed me. "Don't worry sweetie, I was just playing and speaking of playing, let's go play seven minutes in heaven!" She yelled as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of Jacob's grasp and dragged me up the stairs and around the corner. I heard the familiar stampede sound following us up the stairs. "Andrea, what is up with you and just grabbing Nicole and running away, if I knew any better I think you're trying to steal Nicole away from Jacob." Kim said snickering as Jared sat down on a fuzzy pink chair pulling Kim into his lap planting a kiss on her cheek. Paul pulled Andrea on the bed pulling her into his chest and Brady pulled Rose next to him on the bay window seat grabbing her hand. I felt myself being pulled down onto Jacob's lap as he sat down on the floor. "So, are we going to get to the game?" Rose asked as she and the other two girls started to laugh. "Totally, Jake and Nicole, you're first, so get you're butts in the closet and get to making those babies!" Andrea said pumping her fist into the air making the others laugh. Damn you Andrea, I felt my eye twitch as I was being lifted up like bridal style or something, I started to freak out. "It's okay Nicole, I got you." Jacob winked at me as he walked out of the room and across the hall into what I'd have to guess was the guest room and to the closet where he sat me back on my feet and closed the door enveloping us into darkness. I felt one of his hands slide down my back onto my butt and the other gently grab the back of my head. "Let's finish what we started." He stated as he captured my lips in a deep kiss. This is going to be the most amazing seven minutes of my life.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think about the bad guy? :D Hope you guys are enjoying the longer chapters, I plan to do them from now on and I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews, and favorites, they really make my day and give me more the reason to write! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait for this chapter. College and work have kept me busy. On with the chapter and remember to leave a comment! :D **

****Warning: This chapter contains mature content****

_Obsessed,_

_People find shame in it,_

_They deny it,_

_They spit on it,_

_They step all over it,_

_But in my eyes,_

_To be obsessed,_

_Is to be in love,_

_How can a man deny such an honor?_

_For most do not love,_

_They might care,_

_They might adore,_

_But they will never know true love,_

_Except for the lucky few who do,_

_To be in love with someone,_

_Is not to call them your soul mate,_

_Or one and only,_

_It is to be obsessed with only one,_

_And not ever change or falter,_

_For to be obsessed is to be an honor,_

_The honor of love..._

**Nicole's POV.**

As Jacob continued to ravish my mouth, he flipped us as my back hit the closet door. His hand that was on my ass slid up my back sending a tingling sensation up my spine and got tangled into my wet brunette locks. I ran my hands through his short ebony hair gently tugging on it as his lips moved down my jaw and onto my neck gently nipping and sucking on the sensitive skin making me moan at the pleasurable feeling. His large hand that was tangled in my hair, trailed down until it cupped my clothed breast as he gently kneed it as I felt my nipples go hard at the contact. I whimpered slightly as he took his hand away as I felt him smirk against the skin of my neck.

I gasped when I felt his hand cupping my warm sex as he continued to smother my face in kisses and gentle nips. He began to stoke my clothed sex making me wiggle in his strong grasp as I tried to cause more friction but he wouldn't allow that. I whimpered again as he placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I felt his fingers playing with the hem of my sleep pants. "Are you sure?" I asked feeling my face flush up at the thought of his large rough fingers plunging into my hot core.

"Absolutely." He muttered as he showered my face with small kisses. I was hesitant; I've been in this situation before and it didn't really turn out well. I mean, guys never really found me attractive. I had this nagging feeling in the back of my mind telling me to leave and that Jacob was just using me like all the other guys before who would only go out with me to see how long it would take to get into the fat girls pants. I just never learned, I was always lonely seeing couples everywhere I turned that I just accepted whatever was in front of me even though I knew their true intentions.

Jacob was different though. In the very short time that I've known him, I've felt like I've known him for my whole life. I might sound crazy but maybe there was a sort of bond between us that I couldn't explain. I felt safe and secure around him and it felt natural to touch and kiss him like I've been doing it for years. I felt him cup my cheek and placed a kiss on my forehead.

He reached behind him and snapped on the light as the tiny closet illuminated in the dimly lit light. I saw Jacob's handsome face with the pearly white smile I've grown to adore in the short time I've spent with him. "I don't want to force you into doing something you don't feel comfortable with." He said kissing the top of my hand. God, he was just so sweet. "No, I want to, believe me I really do it's just well.." I stopped as I wrapped my arms around my body feeling embarrassed and very self-conscious at the moment.

I felt his arms wrap around me pulling me close to his body in a warm hug. I smiled and hugged back swallowing a gasp as I felt his hardness poking my stomach. "You're beautiful Nicole, I don't know what other people say to you but don't listen to them, you're gorgeous." He gently nipped at my earlobe as I felt my heart soar at his words. "Thank-you Jacob." I said gently hugging him tight. "Of course sweetheart, that's what I'm here for." I felt his smile against my heated skin as the door suddenly flew open making me scream as I clung to Jacob who chuckled at my reaction.

"Do I have grandbabies yet?!" I looked over at Andrea who had a huge smile on her face seeing Jacob and I in the position we were in. I glared at her hard, but she only laughed. "Honey, you're way to cute to even being intimidating in the least." She said this as she ushered us out of the closet. I still clung to Jacob who didn't mind as he wrapped his arms around me leaning his head down slightly as he gently nipped at my neck as we followed Andrea back to her room.

Jacob pulled me back into his lap onto the floor pulling me close to him as the others cheered. I blushed and hid my face in Jacob's warm chest as he stroked my hair lightly and let out a deep rumbling laugh.

"So who's next?" I heard (and felt) Jacob ask as he continued to stroke my semi-dry brunette locks occasionally twirling a piece around his fingers a few times and letting it go.

"Nobody." Paul said laughing along with everybody else. I was puzzled as I lifted my head from Jacob's wonderful chest and raised my brows at all of them.

"We just wanted to get you and Nicole together." Rose spoke up from the bay window as Brady nodded agreeing with his girlfriend. I immediately turned my eyes to Andrea who was on top of Paul on the bed and smiling at me sending me a wink. I groaned loudly as I plopped my head back onto Jacob's chest not wanting to deal with the hyper active purple haired girl who meant well in most cases, but she does tend to get a bit carried away at times; like tonight.

"I don't know about everyone else, but I'm beat." Jared said as Kim nodded as her head rested on his shoulder. I felt myself nod unconsciously agreeing with him as Jacob tightened his hold on me, making me feel even warmer against his body.

"On that note, I say we all hit the hay." Andrea said flopping off of Paul who grabbed her as quickly as she got off and pulled her towards him. I loved how much the guys cared about their girls. It brought a smile to my face as I felt a kiss being placed on my cheek. I gasped slightly as I tilted my head slightly to see Jacob smile at me. I smiled back feeling that damn blush creeping back onto my face.

"Jared and I call the futon in the basement!" Kim said as she quickly grabbed Jared and practically ran out of the room. I raised my brow at the couple as they made their quick escape as Andrea and Rose just laughed making some sex jokes.

"Rose and I will take the guest room downstairs like usual." Brady said picking rose up bridal style as they exited the room as well leaving Andrea and Paul who were still on the bed and Jacob and I. Jacob continued to plant small kisses on my face as I looked up to see Andrea smiling at me.

"I'll sleep on the couch." I said quietly as I tried to get up from Jacob's lap only to have him pull me down against him again as he let out a small growl making me let out a little squeak. "I don't think Jacob likes your suggestion babe." Andrea said with a grin as I nodded in agreement with the purple haired girl.

"Why don't you guys take the spare room across the hall, you know where it is." She said with a wink as she rolled back over to Paul who grabbed her and started to kiss her. I felt myself being lifted up again which felt weird and foreign as I started to freak out again only to have Jacob calm me down laughing at my reaction.

"What's wrong, never been picked up before?" He asked as he headed towards the spare room.

"Close the door on your way out." I heard Andrea pant out as I cringed at the naughty images filling my mind at the moment.

"No I haven't, you're the first one." I said quietly as he walked through the door to the spare room we were in not even an hour ago. He chuckled lightly and placed me down the soft queen sized bed.

"Really, well I find that hard to believe." He said as he started to take off his shirt making me avert my eyes, my shyness taking over. "W-what are you doing?" I asked as I found the hard wood floor very interesting at the moment.

"Getting ready for bed, I just sleep in my boxers, is that okay?" He asked smiling at me. I blushed and nodded as I still looked down. I cleared my throat as I looked up at him and held the drool back as my eyes danced around his wonderful body. Dear Lord, I think I just died an gone to heaven.

Tanned creamy skin galore was the first thought that ran through my mind as my eyes ran down to his pecs that bulged out and down to his six pack abs that looked absolutely mouth-watering. I then trailed my eyes down even further to the little trail of hair under his belly button that lead to his greatest treasure. His laugh broke me from my perverted creepy thoughts as I looked up at him.

"Like what you see?" He asked clearly teasing me knowing I sure as hell did like what I was seeing.

"Now that you've seen me, isn't it fair that I see you?" He asked with a very sexy smirk on his face that made my legs go to jelly, thank goodness I was sitting on the bed. I blushed a deep red and hugged myself self consciously looking at the Jacob like he was crazy. "W-what, no; you'll be scarred for life if you saw me." I said looking at the floor again. I was playing a whole scene in my head of Jacob agreeing and calling me a pig and going off and finding someone more suitable for someone as wonderful and sexy as him.

I heard a growl and snapped my head up and looked at Jacob who had a scowl on his face and another growl ripped from his throat making me gulp.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson." He said low as he made his way to the bed clad in only plain black boxers. I scooted onto the bed even more. "What the hell are you talking about Jacob?" I asked as my back hit the headboard of the bed. I looked up to see Jacob at the foot of the bed with the same scowl.

"You need to learn to love yourself and I'm going to teach you." After saying that he quickly grabbed both of my legs and pulled me towards him. My back flat on the soft mattress and my arms and legs spread out. I felt even more pressure on the bed as Jacob climbed on top of me straddling my waist as I gulped feeling his hardness on my soft tummy. He leaned up to my face and planted a kiss on my lips as he brought one hand up and tangled it in my now dry and probably frizzed out brunette locks.

I moaned quietly as I felt his tongue enter my mouth exploring my wet cavern and caressing everything as the other hand trailed down my face, the curve of my neck, and cupped my right clothed breast and gave it a hard squeeze earing a loud moan from me as I broke the heated kiss and gasped when he quickly pulled my shirt up over my head and threw the article of clothing aside.

I gasped and quickly put my hands over my exposed fatness. I turned my head to the side to hide my tears of embarrassment. I felt Jacob pry my arms from myself and pin them above my head and grab my chin gently and pulled my face towards him as he gently smiled at me.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked quietly kissing my forehead lightly.

"D-don't look a-at me pl-lease, I-I'm dis-sgusting." I managed to get out as I continued to sob as tears fell from my eyes one after another.

"Honey, you're beautiful." He ran his hand down to my soft belly and explored the rolls and softness and placed small kisses all over my belly squeezing my soft sides as a moan escaped my mouth. He nipped from my bellybutton up to my covered breasts softly nipping the exposed part of my mounds and followed the curve of my neck and claimed my lips again. I desperately wanted to tangle my fingers in his soft ebony hair, but he had my arms pinned still. I felt the tears stop as my body heated up from Jacob and his lesson teaching.

"J-jacob, please!" I whined softly trying to get my arms free from his iron grasp as he smirked against the skin of my neck and complied by letting my arms go and I automatically snaked them around his neck, one getting tangled into his soft locks as I brought his lips back onto mine. He grasped my hips and flipped us over; me being on top straddling his waist as I let out a moan feeling his even harder member pressed against my soaking core.

"No Jacob, I'll hurt you, I weight to much to be on you like this." I said as I started to climb off of him on to have him grip my hips harder as I let out a little whimper of pain as he quickly softened his grip rubbing small circles on the spots.

"Nicole, sweetheart, you're fine where you are, you won't hurt me in the least, but you are making me harder though." He proved his point by grinding me against his clothed member as I felt it even more this time making me gasp in surprise.

"This is what you do to me Nicole." He whispered lightly as he reached for the back of my bra and unsnapped the clasps, sliding the straps down my arms as I felt myself stiffen up. I hesitantly let him remove the rest of the flimsy fabric as I eventually put my arms all the way down letting him view my bare chest. I bit my lip and looked to the side only to have Jacob grasp my chin in his hands and pull my face down to kiss me.

"God, you're beautiful Nicole, why don't you see what I see?" He asked gently as one of his large hands came up and gently grabbed my breast kneading it softly as he rolled the nipple in-between his thumb and pointer finger making it hard and standing at attention. He flipped us over again as his giant form towered over me and he bent his head down to grasp one of my hard rosy nipples in his mouth as he gently sucked on it while squeezing and playing with the other one.

My head was back and I was moaning like crazy. I was enjoying this attention and dare I say it, love he was showing me. Calling me, out of all people beautiful, it had to be a dream, this couldn't be happening to me. That night, Jacob showed me how truly wonderful I was. We didn't go all the way though, we gently caressed each other and snuggled and talked about our lives and what we wanted in the future. There was never a minute of that night when we laid in that bed when he wasn't touching me in one way or another. I truly felt beautiful and sexy in my own skin for the first time that night with Jacob touching me, kissing me and making me feel whole.

I think I'm falling in love with this wonderful guy.

**A/N: Wow! So, I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm very sorry. College is a real pain and with finals coming up I rarely have time for anything anymore. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) My first attempt at a Lime/semi lemon(?) Well, tell me what you thought!**


End file.
